Mediant
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Katanya, Dokter Hanji itu jenius. Dokter Levi juga hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menangani operasi. Hidup pasangan dokter itu kelihatannya sempurna, tetapi, memangnya hidup siapa yang tidak memiliki kekurangan? Hukum yang sama berlaku untuk keluarga Levi dan Hanji. / AU / Bagian Tiga /
1. 0: Prolog

**Mediant**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Levi/Hanji Zoe. **Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Slice-of-Life. Family problems-oriented.

_(Katanya, Dokter Hanji itu jenius. Dokter Levi juga hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menangani operasi. Hidup pasangan dokter itu kelihatannya sempurna, tetapi, memangnya hidup siapa yang tidak memiliki kekurangan? Hukum yang sama berlaku untuk keluarga Levi dan Hanji.)_

* * *

_#Prolog_

* * *

"Anakmu hanya terkena flu. Tidak lebih dari itu, jangan terlalu khawatir," Hanji tersenyum, dia meletakkan pulpen hitam ke meja, lantas melipat tangannya—memandangi seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang, pasiennya. Ketika anak mungil yang bermata sendu itu menatapnya, Hanji balas tersenyum, matanya berbinar.

"Dan menurut keterangan Anda sebelumnya ..." tambah Hanji, matanya beralih pada catatan acak-acakan yang dibuatnya di atas kertas resep obat si pasien, "Dia punya alergi. Rajin-rajin membersihkan rumahmu, ya, terutama kamarnya, karena dia sensitif sekali."

"Aah, begitu, ya," ibu muda itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa aku dan suamiku harus berubah jadi penggila kebersihan mulai sekarang. Akan kuminta dia menyapu furnitur di kamar kami agar alergi Jane tidak kambuh lagi."

"Anda mau suami Anda jadi _clean freak_?" Hanji tertawa kecil, dia menambahkan catatan pada kertas resep, "Punya suami _clean freak _kadang bisa membuat kewalahan, lho, haha. Ini resep obatnya. Silahkan diambil di apotek."

"Suami dokter seorang _clean freak,_ kah?" ibu pasien yang juga berambut pirang itu balik bertanya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Anda tidak akan bisa meninggalkan rumah sebelum selesai membantunya menyapu debu bahkan hingga ke bagian bawah sofa," Hanji meletakkan salah satu tangan di dekat bibirnya, nada bicaranya merendah.

"Hahaha, dokter ada-ada saja. Terima kasih resepnya," wanita itu berdiri, membaca sekilas resep untuk putrinya.

"Hm, boleh aku menggendong putrimu? Sebentar saja."

"Boleh sekali! Jane, ayo sapa Ibu Dokter," dia menyerahkan anaknya.

Hanji menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar, "Ayo manis, mau ikut Bu Dokter? Nanti kubawa kau ke rumahku, atau, kau mau melihatku memeriksa anak-anak lain? Mungkin kau mau jadi dokter juga kelak? Akan kutunjukkan kau banyak hal yang menarik tentang dunia kedokteran, hihi."

Sang ibu menepuk-nepuk kepala putrinya yang masih terlihat takut dan belum terbiasa di pelukan Hanji, anak itu kelihatannya pemalu. "Dokter kelihatannya senang sekali dengan anak-anak. Makanya Anda memilih jadi dokter anak, ya 'kan?"

Hanji mencium pipi Jane, anak itu kelihatan bingung sesaat, namun ketika melihat Hanji tertawa lebar lagi, dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi Hanji. "Daaa!"

"Yeah, kurang lebih begitu," Hanji mencium Jane lagi.

"Tidak biasanya Jane langsung akrab dengan orang asing begini. Dia sangat pemalu, lho," sang ibu terlihat kagum. "Mungkin Anda terbiasa dengan anak-anak di rumah, ya, jadi punya aura sendiri untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak. Jangan-jangan Dokter punya anak banyak, nih?" dia bercanda sedikit.

"Hahaha, mungkin Anda tidak akan percaya ini," Hanji menyerahkan Jane kembali pada ibunya. "Aku sama sekali belum punya anak."

* * *

"Ada keretakan tulang yang cukup parah di bagian sini—"

"Levi~"

"Tsk," Levi berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang seenaknya muncul di depan pintu, dia meneruskan penjelasannya pada tiga asisten di depan mejanya. "Dan di bagian sini. Ini akan menyulitkan—"

"Levi, kutunggu kau di sini~ ini sudah waktunya makan siang~"

"Tch," Levi mengetukkan pena birunya pada meja dengan sedikit kesal, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar, Mata Empat?! Aku sedang menjelaskan—"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku cuma memperingatkanmu kalau-kalau kau lupa makan. Kau punya jadwal operasi sore ini, kau tidak boleh kekurangan energi—"

"Aku tahu," Levi berujar sinis. "Tidak perlu repot-repot memperingatkanku. Aku tidak setua itu hingga melupakan hal-hal penting."

"Hahahaha, oke, oke, kutunggu kau di sini. Silahkan lanjutkan penjelasanmu. Hei, para junior, maaf mengganggu, ya! Aku hanya memperingatkan si gila kebersihan ini untuk makan, soalnya dia sering lupa kalau sudah keasyikan bekerja!"

"Ck," Levi menghempaskan pulpennya di meja, bunyinya cukup keras hingga para asisten itu terkejut. Dan takut. "Kerusakan tulang pasien ada di dua bagian sini saja. Tentang cara penanganan dan terapinya akan kujelaskan nanti. Kalian boleh istirahat."

Sesungguhnya, Levi tidak mau membiarkan Hanji menunggu terlalu lama. Hanya saja, dia bukan tipe yang blak-blakan. Dia segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menanggalkan jas putihnya. Levi sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika Hanji kembali menyerang telinganya dengan rentetan kehebohan lain.

"Heee, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja penjelasan pada mereka? Ayolah, aku belum terlalu lama menunggu, tidak apa-apaaa~"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Hahahaha, kau ini, lucu sekali~"

Salah seorang asisten memandang kawannya. "Dokter Hanji akrab sekali, ya, dengan Dokter Levi."

"Hei, kau belum tahu? Mereka itu suami-istri!"

"... Hah?"

"Iya. Malah, katanya sudah cukup lama menikah. Sudah beberapa tahun. Tapi hubungan mereka, bagi orang-orang yang belum tahu, kelihatan seperti relasi kerja saja. Apalagi Dokter Levi kelihatannya cuek begitu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa jeli melihat kalau sebenarnya Dokter Levi itu sangat perhatian pada Dokter Hanji."

"Wow ... aku baru tahu," sahut yang satunya. "Dokter Hanji itu jenius, lho. Dia lulus jadi dokter dengan _cum laude_, sekarang katanya dia sedang menyusun disertasi tentang masalah alergi pada anak-anak."

"Disertasi? Strata tiga, dong! Sempat-sempatnya dia menyusun karya ilmiah begitu, padahal dia 'kan dokter di rumah sakit—dan kemungkinan besar juga membuka praktik di rumahnya."

"Ah, namanya orang jenius, ya pasti gampang," yang lain menimpal. "Dokter Hanji itu jenius, Dokter Levi juga pintar sekali. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya gagal dalam operasi. Anak-anak mereka pasti sangat jenius."

"... Sayangnya, kata seniorku yang sekarang jadi asisten Dokter Hanji ... mereka belum punya anak sama sekali."

* * *

"Aku mau _sandwich_~" Hanji merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Sudah lama tidak makan itu. Kaumau apa, Levi? Kalau beli dua porsi _sandwich_ bisa dapat diskon, lho, Rico tadi bilang begitu."

"Terserah."

"Oh ayolah Levi, bersemangatlah sedikit—uwah! Lily, ini putrimu, yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Aduh, dia manis sekaliiii!" perhatian Hanji langsung teralih pada sahabat lamanya, yang dia lihat datang dari arah berlawanan. "Sedang apa di sini? Ada yang sakit?"

"Teman sekantor suamiku sedang dirawat. Eh, Jasmine, ini Tante Hanji."

Levi menyingkir. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak bisa mencegah Hanji jika wanita itu sudah terlalu antusias dengan anak kecil.

"Jasmine sudah bisa apa, nih? Dia belum genap dua tahun, 'kan?"

Lily pun berjongkok, dia memegangi tubuh Jasmine ketika anak itu berdiri di atas lantai, "Perlihatkan apa yang baru kau pelajari pada Tante Hanji, Sayang. Ayo."

Hanji pun berjongkok pula, matanya langsung bersinar cerah ketika dia melihat Lily mulai melepaskan Jasmine, membiarkan anak itu melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih. Jasmine merentangkan tanganya ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai Hanji segera. Dia tertawa ceria, seakan berjalan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia.

"Aduh, pintar sekali! Hebatnya~ ayo sini, sini, Jasmine, datang padaku! Iya, iya, sedikit lagi—" Jasmine telah hampir mencapai Hanji, "Yak! Tante Hanji mendapatkan Jasmine!" Hanji segera memeluk anak itu ketika dia mencapainya. Hanji kemudian menggendongnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Kaumanis sekali hari ini, Sayang!"

Lily tersenyum, sesaat kemudian, Jasmine pun dikembalikan padanya (setelah Hanji puas menciumi pipi _chubby_-nya, tentu saja). "Semoga kau segera menyusul, Hanji. Ah, maaf, ya, aku harus ke sana. Suamiku sudah menunggu. Nanti kita ngobrol banyak lagi, ya, kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk. _Jaa_!"

"Yaaa~"

Lily pun berlalu. Hanji menatap kedua orang itu hingga jauh—sebab Jasmine masih melihat kepadanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya,

Hingga keduanya hilang di belokan lorong, Hanji belum melepaskan pandangannya. Sorot matanya tampak kosong ketika mereka berdua tak terlihat lagi.

Levi bisa menangkapnya, mengerti itu dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

Hanji tersentak, ketahuan sekali bahwa dia tadi melamun. "Hah? Apa? Maaf katamu tadi? Hahahaha, untuk apa, Levi? Kaupunya salah? Apa kau diam-diam membuang jas kotorku yang belum sempat kucuci kemarin?"

"Bodoh."

"Hahahaha, kau ini~ ayolah, jujur saja, kau melakukan kesalahan apa? Aku tidak akan marah, aku janji," Hanji kemudian menggandeng tangan Levi—anehnya, tak seperti biasa—Levi tak menolak. Padahal dia paling anti untuk memperlihatkan 'kedekatan' di tengah umum.

"Karena belum bisa memberimu kebahagiaan _itu_."

"Haaah?" Hanji terlihat bingung. Namun, bohong jika otak jenius Hanji tidak bisa mencerna maknanya. "Hahahahaha, aku mengerti. Levi, Levi, kau ini aneh. Dimana-mana, yang minta maaf itu pihak perempuan," dia merapat pada sang suami.

"Mungkin saja semua ini sebenarnya karena aku."

"Hei, kita sudah memastikan berkali-kali, 'kan? Tidak ada yang salah diantara kita. Ini cuma soal waktu. Karena ini belum saatnya, maka _dia_ belum datang. Nanti, kalau saatnya sudah tepat, _dia_ pasti hadir. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Hanji melepaskan diri, kemudian berjalan dengan santai, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya seolah sedang bernyanyi, dan mendahului Levi. "Lebih baik kita makan!"

Karena Hanji memunggunginya, Levi tidak bisa memastikan bahwa wanita itu sedang memakai topeng apa untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan rapi di benaknya.

**tbc.**

* * *

A/N: huahahaha finally, ini multichapter pertamaku yang bukan kumpulan cerita di fandom SnK! (eh iya bener kan ya? aku juga rada lupa /nyet) dan tema family!LeviHan itu benar-benar menarik untuk diolah. =))

kenapa judulnya '**Mediant**'? Well, yang mendalami dunia musik mungkin tahu. Mediant artinya "derajat ketiga dari skala diatonis". secara latin, Mediant artinya "menjadi yang di tengah-tengah". istilah "ketiga" di sini kuanalogikan menjadi "pihak ketiga" di kehidupan levi sama hanji. sejenis kayak arti latinnya, "yang di tengah". apa atau siapa pihak ketiga itu? kalian pasti bisa nebak sendiri kalau baca ceritanya. :D

terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


	2. 1: Eren Yeager

**Mediant**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Levi/Hanji Zoe. **Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Slice-of-Life. Family problems-oriented.

_(Katanya, Dokter Hanji itu jenius. Dokter Levi juga hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menangani operasi. Hidup pasangan dokter itu kelihatannya sempurna, tetapi, memangnya hidup siapa yang tidak memiliki kekurangan? Hukum yang sama berlaku untuk keluarga Levi dan Hanji.)_

* * *

_#1 – Eren Yeager_

* * *

"Dokter Hanji, sebelah sini!"

"Iya, iya, aku ke sana! Moblit, tolong pasangkan infus untuknya, sekarang juga. Dia sudah kekurangan banyak cairan. Aku akan menangani anak yang di sana."

"Siap."

Satu anak lagi masuk ke ruang gawat darurat. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidur, pengantar—yang dapat ditebak dengan gampang adalah ibunya—tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan. Bibirnya berulang-ulang menggumamkan permintaan tolong. Tangis sudah menggantung di ujung matanya.

Hanji tak butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan keadaan anak itu dan mengetahui penyebab gejala lemasnya tubuh pasien baru ini. Gejalanya sama dengan anak-anak lain yang dia tangani beberapa menit lalu. Cepat-cepat diambilnya kertas dari meja resepsionis—gerakannya seperti kilat—dan langsung menuliskan obat apa saja yang harus diberikan untuk anak itu sebagai tindakan pertama di ruang gawat darurat.

Melihat bahwa Moblit masih sibuk, akhirnya Hanji sendirilah yang memberikan infus untuk si pasien baru yang usianya sekiranya tak lebih dari enam tahun ini. Belum ada pasien baru yang masuk, Hanji sendiri belum memiliki tugas lain, dan dia pun melakukannya. Tubuh anak ini kurus, tak susah untuk menempatkan jarum pada pembuluhnya.

Baru saja Hanji duduk dan mengambil nafas, ada lagi panggilan terdengar. "Dokter Hanji! Pasien baru!"

Hanji tentu tidak dapat menyalahkan Dokter Myrna yang tidak bisa datang hari ini karena sakit—sehingga dia menggantikan tugas jaga di ruang gawat darurat—karena semua ini musibah. Tidak mungkin pula dia menyalahkan anak-anak ini karena merekalah pihak yang menderita. Mana Hanji tega, huh?

Tapi setiap musibah pasti punya penyebab. Dan Hanji ingin sekali menyalahkan si penyelenggara acara ulang tahun bagian konsumsi yang membuat anak-anak ini menunjukkan gejala keracunan! Bukan karena musibah itu membuatnya repot, tetapi musibah itulah yang telah membuat anak-anak ini menderita sampai lemas, Hanji ingin sekali menonjok orang itu kalau dia bertemu.

Hn ... kalau orang itu tidak sengaja, bagaimana?

Ha? Kelalaian dalam memasak makanan untuk orang banyak itu adalah kesalahan yang bisa termaafkan dengan gampang, ya? Untuk Hanji, sih, tidak.

"Dokter Hanji, pasien lagi!" teriakan seorang perawat di depan pintu menambah keriuhan di ruang gawat darurat pagi ini.

Hanji akui, selain kasihan dengan anak-anak ini, dia juga capek! Alamiah, bukan? Apalagi ini masih pagi, kekacauan ini sudah sampai membuatnya sangat kewalahan.

Ruang rawat darurat ini penuh seketika, padahal setengah jam yang lalu Hanji masih duduk santai di kursi dokter jaga sambil membaca majalah dan menikmati teh kemasan yang dibelinya secara kebetulan di perjalanan. Betapa segalanya dapat menjelma jadi seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam hitungan waktu yang tidak lama.

Membicarakan soal teh, semua orang tentu tahu bahwa minuman itu (apalagi jika hanya yang kemasan dan hitungannya tak sampai dua cangkir) tak akan bisa membayar perut yang keroncongan dengan rasa kenyang. Dan di tengah pekerjaannya yang begitu sibuk itu, Hanji juga harus menahan rasa lapar.

Dia bangun agak terlambat tadi pagi, waktu mau buru-buru memasak, ada telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa dia harus menggantikan Dokter Myrna yang tidak bisa hadir secara mendadak. Jadilah dia harus berangkat sendirian dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Levi sendirian di tempat tidur, laki-laki itu masih terlelap, mungkin kelelahan karena harus berada di depan meja operasi sampai jam dua malam.

Namun, selalu ada hal yang bisa disyukuri: Levi bukanlah suami yang banyak menuntut soal asupan makanan. Kalau tidak, Hanji pasti harus bersedia dirinya dikenyangkan lagi oleh omelan setelah rasa lelah dalam bekerja menggerogoti dirinya.

"Dokter Hanji, ada lagi!"

"Iya, iya, baik!" Hanji berusaha profesional. Dia mengelap keringat yang mulai muncul di keningnya—padahal pendingin ruangan di situ diyakini masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Tapi, menurut Hanji, pekerjaan sebagai dokter adalah seni. Seni kemanusiaan yang dalam maknanya. Dia tak akan mau melangkah keluar dari dunia itu meskipun tak sekali dia merasa begitu lelah. Menikmatinya adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat dia nyaman berada di zona yang telah dipilihnya ini.

"Dokter Hanji, kertas resep yang lain mana?"

Hanji menoleh pada perawat yang memanggilnya itu—dia sedang berada di meja resepsionis, rupanya—dan mengerutkan kening. "Habis?"

"Iya," angguk perawat itu sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas karton cokelat yang merupakan alas dari bundelan kertas-kertas resep yang biasanya langsung disobek itu.

"Cari di rak yang di dekat jendela itu. Rak nomor tujuh, kalau tidak salah. Atau delapan."

"Baik, baik, terima kasih," langsung terdengar bunyi pintu kayu kecil yang dibuka. Hanji kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, seorang anak lain sedang butuh perhatiannya karena dia sedari tadi memuntahkan isi perutnya, dan tak ada orang tua yang mendampinginya. Dia hanya ditemani seorang kawan.

"Ada. Kutaruh di sini, Dokter."

"Iya, iyaaa," sahut Hanji. Wanita itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh dan kemudian lanjut menangani anak itu. Hingga anak itu sudah sedikit tenang dalam keadaannya yang makin melemas, Hanji pun meninggalkannya untuk menuliskan resep pertama untuk si anak.

Dia terus menulis deretan obat rutin yang nama-namanya sering sekali muncul di resep dari unit gawat darurat, sampai dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian di meja resepsionis.

Rasanya tadi benda ini tidak ada. Cuma ada buku resep dan pulpennya. Ditariknya benda itu mendekat dan diperhatikannya. Untuk siapa ini sebenarnya?

_Mata Empat, aku akan menertawakanmu kalau kau masuk unit gawat darurat karena lupa makan pagi ini._

Awas kau Levi, pikir Hanji, tawa terbentuk dari bibirnya ketika dia membaca pesan yang ditempelkan sekadarnya di atas kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain hijau itu.

Kotak makanan. Dan ketika diintip, isinya adalah olahan udang goreng yang dikombinasikan dengan sayur-sayuran yang dibuat menjadi salad, makanan kesukaan Hanji.

Adalah sebuah kebohongan untuk Hanji jika dikatakan dia tidak senang dengan pemberian ini, meski tak ada kata-kata manis—apalagi senyum—sebagai penyertanya.

* * *

Akhirnya badai itu berakhir. Hanji bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Anak-anak tadi sudah dipindahkan ke ruang kelas dua dengan fasilitas tiga kamar tidur untuk satu ruangan, setidaknya mereka semua bisa dirawat dengan lebih intensif dan bisa beristirahat di sana.

Ya, dirinya juga butuh istirahat barang sebentar, sebab jam kerjanya masih belum habis. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi.

Ketika dia bercermin, dia mendapati bahwa _make up_ yang dia poleskan ala kadarnya—setipis bayangan semu belaka di pipinya, sebenarnya—telah hilang sepenuhnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya terikat berantakan, kali ini lebih kacau lagi dari istilah 'berantakan' belaka. Anak rambut berjatuhan di sana-sini tanpa aturan.

Kalau ada Levi di sebelahnya mungkin Levi akan mengatai ini 'sarang tikus' kemudian menjambaknya hingga ikatannya lepas, mengacaukannya sekacau-kacaunya, namun dengan lucunya dia akan mengikatkannya lagi untuk Hanji. Dasar munafik, begitu pasti umpatan Hanji untuk menggoda suaminya, namun Levi tak akan mau ambil pusing.

Kran air yang dibuka di sampingnya menyadarkan Hanji, bahwa Levi sedang tidak berada di sana, dan bahwa dia belum mematikan kran airnya sendiri—padahal kegiatan cuci tangannya sudah selesai serta sabun di tangannya telah bersih.

"Oi, Hanji," si pembuka kran itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, Rico?"

"Aku punya teman dokter yang akan pindah ke rumah sakit ini sebentar lagi. Menggantikan Dokter Suzanne yang pindah karena menikah, sih, katanya."

"Wah, bagus. Akan ada teman baru lagi, nih. Apa dia sudah berpengalaman? Tua atau muda? Sudah menikah atau belum? Oh, ya, perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak bermutu," Rico—seorang dokter kulit, kawan Hanji yang pertama sejak bekerja di rumah sakit ini—menyahut dengan nada enggan. "Dia orangnya cukup keras, tapi cerdas. Kurasa dia seperti Levi. Tapi kau, kusarankan untuk berteman dekat dengannya karena aku yakin dia bisa banyak membantumu."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Dia ahli di bidang obstetri dan ginekologi. Mungkin ... kau dan Levi membutuhkan dia," Rico, yang biasa diketahui berperangai tegas dan blak-blakan terhadap apapun yang ingin dia katakan, kali ini berkata dengan suara rendah dan agak hati-hati. "Apa saranku membuatmu keberatan? Sudah berapa program untuk memiliki anak yang kalian coba sebelumnya?"

Hanji tersenyum simpul. Sejurus setelahnya, senyum itu menjelma menjadi tawa kecil yang pelan. "Hm, terima kasih sarannya, Rico. Tapi kurasa aku sudah punya banyak anak yang menuntut perhatianku. Seluruh pasien anak di rumah sakit ini adalah anakku," sahutnya, bernada cenderung riang.

Hanji langsung pergi memunggungi Rico setelah menyampaikan kalimat itu untuk Rico. Rico menggeleng sambil mematikan air. "Apalagi yang mau kau sembunyikan, huh? Aku bisa membacanya."

Semua orang bisa dengan gampang mengenali lubang kosong yang menganga di kehidupan Hanji, hanya dengan melihat reaksinya yang seperti ini: langsung menghindar ketika ada yang membahas tentang problema hidupnya dengan Levi. Sesungguhnya, dalam keadaan biasa, Hanji bukanlah tipe yang suka melarikan diri, sekecil apapun masalah yang menyenggolnya.

Banyak hal dalam kehidupan yang sudah berusaha diterima, tapi lukanya tetap terbuka, bahkan terlihat oleh dunia.

* * *

"Nah, tolong jaga dia sementara ayahnya mengurus administrasi ruangan, ya. Dia cuma tertidur. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari," Hanji mengelus lengan seorang bocah yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur paling ujung di ruang gawat darurat tersebut. Selang infus baru saja terpasang di punggung tangan kanannya, tetapi dia sudah begitu nyenyak tertidur. Tipikal yang cepat menyerah pada kantuk, pasti.

"Baik," anak buah Hanji itu mengangguk, tanda bahwa Hanji bisa menghirup napas lega lagi. Dengan tersenyum, dia tinggalkan perawat dan anak itu di bilik berlapis tirai hijau muda menuju kursi khusus dokter jaga.

"Aaah, akhirnya," Hanji merentangkan tangannya ke depan, terdengar bunyi 'krak' yang cukup nyaring ketika kesepuluh jarinya yang saling terjalin satu sama lain itu diregangkan. Hanji meminum kembali tehnya, yang hanya tinggal sekian tetes di dasar kemasan kotak birunya. Berisik sekali bunyi yang terdengar ketika Hanji menghabiskan titik-titik terakhirnya.

Baru saja dia mengangkat majalah yang tadi pagi sempat dia tinggalkan dan memasukkan kotak makan yang telah kosong ke dalam tasnya, seseorang menarik ujung lengan baju jas putihnya.

Alis Hanji terangkat. Dua-duanya. "Nak? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Anak itu rambutnya hitam, sebahu, salah satu tangannya menggosok matanya yang basah. Matanya yang kelabu menatap Hanji sendu, belum ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya bahkan ketika Hanji mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ah, jangan bilang bahwa masih ada kloter pasien keracunan yang berikutnya, pikir Hanji.

"Sini, sini, mendekat," Hanji menarik tangan anak itu mendekat padanya, sambil dielusnya puncak mahkota hitam gadis itu, yang segelap pesona arang yang berkilat. "Jangan menangis, aku akan membantumu. Siapa yang sakit? Bilang saja, akan kutangani."

Dalam hati, dia agak heran, kenapa anak yang usianya kira-kira masih sembilan tahunan ini bisa berjalan ke ruang gawat darurat sendirian? Mungkinkah dia tersesat? Tapi aneh. Tempat orang-orang dirawat berada di gedung dan bahkan komplek yang berbeda dengan ruang gawat darurat ini. Letaknya cukup jauh. Ruang gawat darurat adalah gedung tersendiri yang ada di dekat gerbang masuk.

Kalau anak ini tersesat di dalam saat menjenguk orang, dia harusnya menemukan pos penjagaan terlebih dahulu di lorong sana sebelum sampai di ruang gawat darurat ini.

"Tolong ..."

"Siapa yang perlu ditolong?"

"Dokter Hanji!" teriakan dari arah pintu utama ruangan memutus pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Seorang anak dibopong oleh salah satu kenalan Hanji—seorang perawat yang kebetulan tidak sedang tugas jaga—dalam keadaan kepala berlumuran darah, cairan yang sama juga menetes dari hidungnya, dan tangannya terkulai lemas, ada memar di sana. Kemungkinan terbentur, atau mungkin malah patah?

"Bawa dia ke sana!" tunjuk Hanji pada bilik pertama yang telah kosong. Tanpa melupakan gadis kecil yang tadi menangis di hadapannya (yang sekarang digenggam Hanji tangannya), dia pun segera menangani anak itu.

"Ambilkan antiseptik!" perintah Hanji, bertindak setangkas mungkin. Sementara si perempuan yang matanya masih basah, masih berada di samping Hanji sambil terus menatap laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Dalamnya jurang kesedihan yang tampil di matanya begitu panjang untuk dijelaskan.

* * *

"Aku baru saja mau ke rumah temanku di gang di sebelah rumah sakit ini setelah pulang dinas," perawat yang membawa anak laki-laki itu menjelaskan ketika Hanji sudah mulai tenang. Memang, dokter wanita itu masih menangani pasien gawatnya, tapi kepanikannya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Tabrak lari, eh?"

"Sepertinya. Gang itu sepi jadi aku ragu ada saksi matanya."

"Kau, gadis manis," Hanji masih ingat pada perempuan kecil itu. "Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu. Siapa yang perlu kutolong untukmu?"

"Dia ..." gadis itu meraih tangan pasien Hanji. "Dia temanku. Dia ditabrak waktu mau membeli sirup lemon kesukaannya ... dan orang itu pergi begitu saja."

"Oh, jadi dia, ya."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa membawanya. Dan tidak ada orang yang lewat ... aku cuma bisa lari ke sini ..."

Hanji diam sebentar. Memang, jarak gang yang mereka maksud ini sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit. Wajar kalau anak ini lebih memilih untuk lari mencari pertolongan ke rumah sakit ketimbang berteriak-teriak di tempat kecil yang sepi itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mikasa."

"Dia?"

"Dia Eren ..."

"Orang tua kalian mana? Kukira kalian saudara."

Mikasa menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Di ... panti asuhan."

Hanji pun mengangguk. "Ursa," dia minta tolong pada rekan perawatnya itu, "Tolong uruskan administrasi perawatan anak ini. Pakai namaku sebagai penanggung jawabnya. Usahakan untuk _booking_ ruang VIP untuk tempat perawatannya. Aku akan tanda tangan di sana kalau sudah selesai menanganinya. Yang piket di administrasi hari ini adalah Nanaba, aku yakin dia percaya saja."

"Tapi bukankah kita bisa memanggil perwakilan dari pantinya sebagai penanggung jawab anak ini? Panti itu ada di ujung gang ini, tidak jauh. Aku bisa ke sana cepat-cepat."

"Tidak. Aku takut itu akan merepotkan. Lama. Lebih baik pakai namaku dulu biar dia bisa cepat-cepat dirawat begitu pertolongan pertama ini selesai."

"Baiklah."

"Hn," Hanji memeriksa kepala Eren setelah selesai membersihkan darahnya. "Robek," bisiknya perlahan (ada desis Mikasa menyahut setelah diagnosa itu terucapkan), kemudian tangannya dengan hati-hati mengelapkan kapas untuk menyeka sisa-sisa darah yang ternyata masih ada. "Kurasa ini butuh jahitan."

Mikasa meraih ujung jas Hanji, mencengkeramnya erat-erat, buku-buku tangannya memutih, "Apa Eren bisa diselamatkan?"

Hanji menoleh, ingin rasanya mengacak rambut Mikasa, tetapi tangannya masih tertutup _handscon_ yang kotor. Dia pun menggantinya dengan senyuman, "Jangan khawatir. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Jeratan jemari Mikasa di pakaian Hanji melonggar, bersamaan dengan perintah Hanji, "Moblit, bantu aku! Luka di kepala anak ini harus dijahit segera," dia memanggil asistennya yang sedang mengambil beberapa obat di dalam lemari, di ruangan yang berada di balik resepsionis. Hanji pun kembali pada Mikasa lagi, "Sayang, kalau kau takut melihatnya, duduklah di sana, di kursi yang ada tas hijau."

Mikasa mengangguk, dan ketika asisten Hanji yang dipanggil barusan datang, dia mundur.

* * *

"Syukurlah tidak banyak," Hanji membereskan peralatan yang tadi dipakainya untuk menjahit luka Eren. "Moblit, tolong periksa dia lebih jauh. Bawa dia ke bagian radiologi untuk mengecek apakah ada cedera pada tulang tengkoraknya. Nanti aku akan mengabari Levi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan intensif untuk tangannya. Sepertinya patah atau terkilir, lihat, bentuknya jadi aneh begini," Hanji meicingkan mata ketika dia menatap tangan Eren secara spesifik.

Moblit cuma bsia mengangguk-angguk pelan ketika Hanji menjabarkan perawatan apa saja yang dia inginkan untuk Eren. Seperti pasien eksklusif saja. Padahal, dokter umum atau Hanji sendiri pun cukup, pikirnya. Entahlah, dia tidak mau mempertanyakannya lebih jauh.

"Aku akan mengajak Mikasa makan dulu. Kebetulan, jam jagaku sudah hampir habis, Dokter Dylan mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Sekalian aku mau mengabari pihak panti."

"Um, Dokter, kuharap Anda tidak lupa kalau Anda belum tanda tangan berkas administrasi ruang rawat Eren seperti yang Anda perintahkan pada Ursa tadi. Anda mau jadi penanggung jawab dia, 'kan, Dokter?"

"Oh, iya, astaga! Hampir saja aku melupakannya. Bisa diomeli Nanaba aku nanti," Hanji tergelak. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Moblit. Jam jagamu juga hampir habis, 'kan? Pulanglah segera setelah kau selesai memeriksanya dan mengabari dokter bagian radiologi untuk merujuk Eren."

"Aku sampai malam, Dokter," Moblit tersenyum kecil, "Kemarin Alford memintaku bertukar _shift_, jadi kemarin aku libur, dan hari ini aku harus menggantikan jam jaganya sampai jam sepuluh nanti."

"Oh begitukah? Selamat bekerja, kabari aku kalau Eren sudah masuk ruangan. Aku hanya akan mengantar Mikasa dan mengabari orang tua asuh Eren, setelah itu kembali lagi ke sini. Semoga Levi tidak punya keperluan lain yang mengajakku."

"Ya, terima kasih, Dokter Hanji. Hati-hati."

"Nah, Mikasa, mau makan apa? Kantin rumah sakit punya banyak menu untukmu. Aku yang bayarkan, kau boleh makan sepuasmu, Sayang."

Moblit memandang Hanji sambil menangani Eren. Ah, dia sudah mengenal Hanji sejak lama, apalagi Hanji pernah menjadi dosen di akademi keperawatan tempat dia menuntut ilmu, membuatnya seolah mengerti Hanji luar dalam—berikut kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah luput dari perhatian Moblit adalah satu hal penting yang selalu ditunjukkan Hanji diam-diam: perbedaan sikapnya yang sangat jauh ketika dia berhadapan dengan pekerjaan dan anak-anak.

Kadang, Hanji dicap _gila_ oleh kawan-kawan seperjuangannya, katakanlah mereka hanya mengejek, tapi kadang Moblit mengiyakan diam-diam. _Freak_. Ilmu kedokteran telah menancap dalam di otaknya dan membuatnya tergila-gila apalagi jika dia menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah diketahui khalayak, dia lebih layak disebut ilmuwan yang mabuk ketika itu.

Tapi semua berbeda ketika dia dihadapkan pada anak-anak. Lontaran kata-kata sayang tak akan jarang diucapkan, dia begitu murah hati membagi perhatiannya dan begitu lembut tingkahnya.

Aneh, memang.

Dan mungkin hal-hal itulah yang membuat Levi menikahi Hanji, mungkin. Yang ini hanyalah asumsi Moblit belaka, sebenarnya.

* * *

"Mikasa mau buah apa?" Hanji menarik Mikasa untuk lebih mendekati etalase berisi buah-buahan yang dijual di bilik pertama kantin. "Mikasa paling suka apa, hm? Apel? Melon? Semangka? Atau jeruk?"

"Eren yang tergila-gila dengan jeruk," Mikasa menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Aku mau itu. Apel yang merah."

"Okeee, siap, Sayang. Makannya mau apa? _Spaghetti_? _Yakisoba_? Roti? Sebut saja. Macam-macam mie di sini sehat, lho, dari bahan organik semua. Jadi, jangan takut untuk makan lebih banyak."

"_Yakisoba_," jawab Mikasa, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang masih agak takut-takut.

"Baik. Bu, _Yakisoba_ dua, buah apel dua, minumannya, Mikasa mau apa?"

"Jus apel ..."

Langsunglah Hanji ambil kesimpulan bahwa Mikasa adalah penggila apel, apel merah, semerah syal yang dikenakannya.

Pesanan mereka datang tanpa ditunggu lama-lama, mereka berdua duduk di meja panjang, bersisian satu sama lain. Mikasa makan dengan tenang, namun tidak dengan Hanji. Dia makan seperti dikejar hantu. Atau mungkin karena kelaparan? Padahal ada sekotak makanan yang diberikan Levi tadi.

"Mm, Mikasa, sejak kapan kau tinggal di panti itu? Apa Eren sudah ada di sana duluan?"

"Aku duluan yang tinggal di sana. Ayahku meninggal waktu aku kecil dan ibuku pergi entah kemana setelahnya. Bibiku menitipkan aku di sana. Kalau Eren ... Eren katanya dulu anak orang kaya, tapi orang tuanya meninggal karena ... kecelakaan mobil. Keluarganya tidak ada yang mau merawatnya."

"Kasihan sekali," Hanji berhenti makan, dia tertegun, kunyahannya bertahan di sela-sela gigi. "Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Sekitar ..." Mikasa menerawang sebentar. "Satu tahun setelah aku datang ke panti."

"Kau ke panti waktu umur berapa?"

"Lima tahun."

"Cukup lama juga," Hanji menggulung mienya dalam jumlah banyak dengan sumpit hitam yang digerakkan dengan cepat oleh tangannya. "Eren orangnya bagaimana?"

"Dia terlalu bersemangat," Mikasa menunduk. Matanya kosong, meski arahnya tertuju kepada makanannya, dia kelihatan tidak ingin menyentuh menu itu lagi. "Dia selalu berlari setiap ingin melakukan sesuatu, termasuk hari ini. Dia ... ribut sekali waktu mau beli sirup lemon. Dia berlari cepat di gang sambil menarik tanganku ... tapi karena dia berjalan terlalu ke tengah, sepeda motor itu menabraknya ..."

Hanji menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya. "Harus segera dibuat polisi tidur di gang itu. Jangan sampai ada Eren yang lain lagi."

"Apa Eren benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?" Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh harap pada Hanji.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang cuma berdoa. Kami yang akan berusaha. Memang ada robek di kepalanya, tapi itu tidak terlalu parah sampai memerlukan belasan jahitan. Tulang tengkoraknya juga masih aman. Pendarahan di hidungnya cuma sedikit. Kita akan pastikan tentang kemungkinan amnesia nanti kalau dia sudah sadar."

"Ba-baiklah ... terima kasih, Dokter ..."

"Panggil saja Hanji."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan," wanita itu tersenyum. "Hm, Mikasa, apa kau tidak kepanasan? Lepas saja syal itu. Ini musim panas."

"Ini ..." jemari Mikasa menjamah permukaan wolnya yang bersih. Sepertinya dicuci setiap hari. "Ini pemberian Eren. Waktu dia pertama kali datang, stok selimut di panti habis, jadi kupinjamkan selimutku untuknya ... karena kupikir memberikan hak istimewa pada anak baru itu adalah hal baik ..."

Tangan Hanji terulur mengusap kepala Mikasa.

"... dia tidak mau, kami sempat bertengkar, akhirnya dia mengalah dan meminjamkan syal ini agar aku tidak kedinginan. Tapi besok-besoknya ... dia bilang kalau syal ini boleh untukku."

"Oh ya ampun, ternyata Eren anak yang manis sekali, ya," Hanji tersenyum gemas.

Sempat Hanji perhatikan ada senyum tipis di bibir Mikasa ketika komentar itu didengarnya. Senyum Hanji berlanjut.

"Apa ... Hanji tinggal sendiri?" keberanian Mikasa untuk bertanya, memulai topik sendiri, membuat Hanji senang mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah menikah. Suamiku juga dokter di sini. Tadi aku ada menyebutkannya, Dokter Levi, dokter ortopedi. Kami bertemu waktu masih kuliah dulu, dan kami menikah setelah dia selesai dengan pendidikan spesialisnya, enam tahun lalu, hihihi. Dia laki-laki yang imut, lho, Mikasa."

Mungkin kalau Levi ada di sana, Hanji sudah dijungkirbalikkannya dari bangku.

(—di balik meja kerjanya di poliklinik bagian ortopedi, Levi bersin tiba-tiba. Dua kali.)

"Kalau begitu ... anak kalian pasti cerdas. Dokter itu ... 'kan orang-orang pintar," Mikasa berujar dengan polosnya. "Apalagi Hanji dan Dokter Levi sama-sama dokter hebat."

"Ahahaha, kau ini bisa saja," Hanji memainkan rambut Mikasa di punggung gadis itu, "Tapi kami belum punya anak."

"Eh? Ma-maaf ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja," Hanji merangkul pundak Mikasa. "Mikasa tidak mau tambah apa-apa lagi? Bilang saja kalau belum kenyang."

"Yang ini cukup," Mikasa mendekatkan piring kepada dirinya dan mulai menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanan itu, agak malu juga pada Hanji karena dia sempat mogok makan sesaat. "Terima kasih."

* * *

"Astaga, Eren!" pengasuh panti itu nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang dipenuhi taburan potongan sayur ketika Hanji mengabarkan musibah yang menimpa Eren. "Mikasa sendiri? Kau terluka terluka, Nak?"

Mikasa menggeleng. Ada ucapan syukur yang lamat-lamat terdengar dari perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eren sekarang? Apa dia sadar?"

"Dia masih pingsan sewaktu aku meninggalkannya dengan asistenku tadi. Tapi jangan khawatir, luka-lukanya sudah kuobati dan dia memerlukan beberapa jahitan di kepalanya. Hidungnya berdarah, itu hanya karena benturan kecil yang diterima bagian itu, karena pendarahannya tidak banyak, kusimpulkan itu bukan cedera yang parah. Tapi dia harus menerima pemeriksaan yang lebih intensif setelah ini. Kuserahkan dia pada dokter yang bersangkutan."

"Perawatannya bagaimana? Mohon maksimal perawatan di kelas dua saja, ya, Dokter, peraturan panti memang seperti itu untuk menangani kalau ada kasus-kasus seperti Eren sekarang ini ..." dia berkata dengan lirih. Tampaknya dia juga tak tega melihat Eren dirawat di ruang bersama pasien lain karena Eren tampaknya butuh lebih banyak ketenangan pasca kecelakaan yang cukup berat—tetapi apa daya? Ini bukan yayasan pemerintah.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Eren berada di bawah tanggung jawabku, aku yang akan membayarkan seluruh tagihan perawatannya. Dia akan masuk ruang VIP dengan namaku sebagai pengasuhnya, agar dia bisa dirawat dengan lebih intensif. Anak sekecil dia butuh ketenangan dan perawatan khusus setelah mengalami kecelakaan, anak seusia dia gampang sekali terkena trauma."

"Astaga, dokter tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, kami—"

"Ini kemauanku," Hanji tersenyum tipis. "Mohon dimengerti, aku ingin melakukan hal baik untuknya."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan dokter. Maksud saya ... perawatan VIP itu tidak sedikit—"

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak apa-apa. Aku memang berniat melakukan ini demi Eren. Eren akan kukembalikan ke panti lagi setelah dia benar-benar sembuh."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter," wanita itu sampai membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya akan ke sana ... tapi harus menunggu teman saya pulang dulu. Kami cuma bertiga di sini, dan saya harus memberi makan adik-adik kecil Eren ini. Mikasa, bisakah kau menjaga Eren dulu di sana? Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul."

"Aku akan ikut menjaganya sebentar, sampai Anda datang kalau begitu," tambah Hanji kemudian. "Saya permisi dulu, ya. Mikasa, ayo."

* * *

"Halo, Moblit?" Hanji menyahut telepon itu, ketika dia dan Mikasa baru sampai separuh jalan menuju rumah sakit kembali. "Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu pada Eren?"

"_Tidak, saya hanya memberi tahu, kata Dokter Fernand, Eren hanya menunggu pemulihan luka-lukanya saja. Dia akan dimasukkan ke ruang perawatan sebentar lagi, di ruang VIP lorong 3 ruang 74. Tetapi saya belum mengabari Dokter Levi dan Dokter Sarah untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang tulang dan upaya _rontgen_ untuk Eren."_

"Biar aku yang memberi tahu Levi nanti. Jam jaganya di poliklinik sebentar lagi akan selesai, dia akan mengadakan pemeriksaan rutin untuk para pasien di ruang rawat khusus ortopedi setelah ini, mungkin petang menjelang malam nanti dia baru bisa memeriksa Eren secara khusus. Kau cukup tanyakan Dokter Sarah, apakah pasien di bagian radiologi sudah habis agar Eren bisa masuk untuk dicek secepatnya."

"_Baik, saya mengerti."_

"Aku yang akan jadi dokter personal Eren. Telepon Sherly untuk memasukkan dia dalam daftar pasienku."

"_Siap."_

"Terima kasih banyak, Moblit. Selamat bekerja."

Setelah menutup telepon, Hanji menatap Mikasa sambil tertawa kecil. "Nah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan, Sayang? Ayo, kita cepat-cepat ke sana, siapa tahu Eren sudah sadar."

Hanji mempercepat langkah, Mikasa setengah berlari mengikutinya.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu secepatnya begitu Eren sadar. Semoga kita tiba pada waktu yang tepat."

Mikasa tidak mengerti apapun tentang kalimat Hanji yang membuat wanita itu berjalan lebih cepat lagi (dan menjadikannya harus benar-benar berlari agar tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh), yang dia ingin cuma Eren kembali seperti biasa, sehat dan melupakan semua kejadian hari ini.

* * *

Mikasa yang lebih dahulu menerobos pintu ruang perawatan Eren karena Hanji sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. Di dalam sana Eren didampingi seorang perawat, yang kemudian segera undur diri begitu melihat Hanji datang. Mikasa lekas-lekas mengambil kursi lipat dan mendekatkannya pada tempat tidur Eren.

Di matanya, Eren sudah terlihat lebih bersih ketimbang tadi, memandang Eren sekilas saja bisa membuatnya takut. Kotornya darah yang tadi mewarnai kepala Eren sepertinya akan jadi trauma untuknya.

Hanji duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur kosong—tempat tidur pendamping pasien yang terlihat begitu empuk dan bersih—lalu membuka tasnya. Dia berniat menelepon Levi lagi untuk memastikan kapan laki-laki itu akan selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Baru saja dia akan mengklik kontak Levi, Mikasa mengejutkannya dengan pekikan.

"Hanji, Hanji! Eren—"

Hanji segera bangkit, melempar tas di pangkuannya berikut dengan ponsel di tangannya ke atas sofa tanpa mempedulikannya lagi.

"Nah, baguslah, dia sudah sadar."

Mata Eren berkedip-kedip, bola matanya langsung melempar tanda tanya ke udara, kebingungan. Dia sepertinya ingin menggerakkan lehernya untuk membantunya mengenali sekeliling, tetapi dia meringis, pasti ada masalah pada lehernya.

"Hai," sapa Hanji. "Jangan takut, aku doktermu, Dokter Hanji. Tapi tolong jawab beberapa pertanyaanku, ya. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Eren ... Yeager."

"Umurmu?"

"Mungkin ... sembilan."

"Di mana kau tinggal?"

"Di panti."

"Ini siapa?" Hanji membimbing bahu Mikasa, merapatkan anak itu padanya, mendekatkan pada pandangan Eren. "Kau kenal?"

"Mikasa ...? Aku di rumah sakitkah? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Eren!" Mikasa melepaskan diri dari Hanji dan langsung menyerbu tangan Eren untuk dia genggam, dia tumpahkan tangisnya di sana. Hanji cuma bisa tersenyum, membiarkan keduanya memiliki waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua saja. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

_Krek._

"Hanji."

"Uwah, Levi!"

"Kata Moblit, kau mencariku."

"Iya, memang. Tapi bukannya kau harus memeriksa pasienmu dulu? Baru saja aku mau meneleponmu."

"Tiga pasienku pulang tadi pagi. Aku hanya perlu memeriksa satu."

"Aaah, baguslah. Ini, kau dapat satu pasien baru. Tapi, dia di bawah penangananku, sih, kau cuma perlu memeriksa hasil _rontgen_-nya nanti bersama dengan Dokter Sarah. Perkenalkan, anak baruku, Eren."

Levi memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengamati pasien Hanji dari dekat. Hanji tampaknya sudah beralih darinya, kembali pada dua anak kecil—satu sekarang sedang dipangkunya di atas kursi lipat kecil itu, satunya lagi sedang dielusnya rambutnya.

Ada aura hangat tersendiri setiap kali Hanji terlihat bersama anak-anak, Levi dapat dengan mudah mengatakannya. Entah orang lain juga merasakannya apa tidak, dia tidak pernah tahu.

Jauh di dalam liang dalam yang tersembunyi di hatinya, Levi benar-benar berharap bisa melihat Hanji yang seperti ini di rumah, setiap hari, menunjukkan sikap manisnya dan membuang semua sifat _gila_nya dari pagi hingga malam, mempersembahkan gestur terlembutnya sebagai wanita untuk **anak mereka sendiri**.

**tbc.**

* * *

_notes_

Ini sebagai info tambahan, supaya ceritanya jelas. Dilewatkan tidak apa-apa, ini hanya bagi yang ingin tahu sistem kerja di rumah sakit Levi dan Hanji bekerja.

- Hanji posisinya secara fungsional adalah dokter anak. Bekerja di poliklinik bagian spesialis anak bersama satu dokter yang lain. Kadang-kadang bisa merangkap jadi dokter jaga di UGD kalau diperlukan/darurat, karena posisinya secara struktural adalah wakil kepala bagian ruang UGD. Karena masih ada satu dokter anak lagi di poli anak, dia bisa meninggalkan tugasnya di sana dan menjadi dokter jaga.

- Levi secara fungsional adalah dokter ortopedi.

- Sistem jaga di UGD pakai _shift_. _Shift_ seseorang bisa ditukar dengan rekannya (seperti yang dialami Moblit di sini), tergantung kesepakatan bersama yang boleh secara tidak resmi.

- Poliklinik adalah tempat bagi masyarakat umum (non-pasien rawat inap rumah sakit) untuk memeriksakan diri, terdiri dari berbagai klinik seperti klinik untuk penyakit dalam, anak, ortopedi, mata, kulit, obstetri dan ginekologi, umum, gigi, THT, lab, dsb. Jam buka poliklinik adalah pagi sampai sore. Jika tutup tapi ada yang ingin memeriksakan diri, bisa dialihkan ke UGD dan ditangani oleh dokter jaga yang bersangkutan.

- Rata-rata setiap klinik di poli punya dua dokter untuk satu bidang, karena rumah sakit itu termasuk besar dan berada di bawah pengawasan pemerintah.

- Setiap dokter yang bekerja di poliklinik punya pasien rawat inap sendiri untuk ditangani, dikontrol dan dikunjungi setiap pagi (sebelum jam buka poliklinik) atau sore (sesudah jam tutup). Pasien bisa diperbolehkan memilih siapa dokter yang menangani rawat inapnya, boleh tidak. Hanji adalah dokter pengawas Eren.

Sejauh itu, hanya ini. Kalau ada yang kurang, akan ditambah belakangan. Maaf jadi memperpanjang A/N; hanya sekadar berbagi info biar _clear_ dan ngga terkesan kurang jelas soal settingnya. Info kudapat dari pengamatanku sendiri, aku pernah magang satu kali di rumah sakit dan papaku juga dulu pernah kerja di rumah sakit, tapi kumodifikasi di beberapa bagian untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita. semoga tidak ada yang salah, sudah kuusahakan sebaik mungkin biar sama seperti kenyataannya. silahkan koreksi kalau ada yang keliru ;)

* * *

terima kasih buat **levihan addicted**, **Eqa Skylight**, **LalaNur Aprilia**, **SugarlessGum99**, **nabmiles**, **pindanglicious**, **Claire Chevalier**, **Yano Akiga**, **Natsumi Kyoko**, **Ocean**, **AzuraLunatique**, **Kusanagi Mikan**.  
dan makasih secara spesial buat **pindanglicious** yang sudah ngasih koreksi soal penggunaan 'kau'. jujur, aku masih agak meraba-raba juga soal itu XD  
dan bagi semua yang nge-fave dan follow, terima kasih juga!

.

.

p.s.: psssh, let's spread levihan's love! ;)


	3. 2: Brown Hair, Big Eyes, Thin Lips

**Mediant**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Levi/Hanji Zoe. **Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Slice-of-Life. Family problems-oriented.

_(Katanya, Dokter Hanji itu jenius. Dokter Levi juga hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menangani operasi. Hidup pasangan dokter itu kelihatannya sempurna, tetapi, memangnya hidup siapa yang tidak memiliki kekurangan? Hukum yang sama berlaku untuk keluarga Levi dan Hanji.)_

* * *

_#2 – Dark Brown Hair, Big Eyes, Thin Lips_

* * *

"Huh?" untuk ketiga kalinya, setiap kali bangun tidur, Eren selalu mendapati langit-langit yang putih bersih. Aroma antiseptik menambahi, dan sejuknya ruangan yang menyergapnya menjadi perhatian utama yang semakin mengangkat kesadarannya dari alam mimpi. Masih rumah sakit, pikirnya, dan entah kapan dia akan berada di sini.

Bunyi laci yang ditutup membuatnya menoleh. Berutung, kali ini rasa sakit yang kemarin menyerang sendi lehernya setiap kali dia melakukan gerakan sudah tidak ada. Eren bisa melihat sekeliling dengan leluasa. "Mikasa?"

"Perlu sesuatu, Eren?" tawar Mikasa dengan ringan.

Eren menggeleng singkat. Mikasa menata langkah untuk mendekati Eren, wajah yang datar masih menjadi apa yang dia tampilkan untuk Eren. Dia pun duduk di tepi kanan tempat Eren berbaring, sudah menjadi posisi siaganya di sana kapan pun anak lelaki itu memerlukannya.

"Ooh, sudah bangun rupanya! Selamat pagi, Eren!"

Baru Eren tahu bahwa sebenarnya bukan hanya Mikasa yang menemaninya pagi itu, salah satu pengasuh panti dan dokternya juga ada. Dokter yang menanganinya, Hanji, siapa lagi memangnya? Wanita berkacamata itu sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya. Ikatan rambutnya tampak lebih kusut kali ini, dan tak ada polesan bedak sama sekali di wajahnya, namun jas putih masih dia kenakan—dan hampir sama kusutnya dengan rambutnya.

"Anda pulang saja. Teman-teman Anda pasti kerepotan di panti kalau tidak ada Anda. Aku dan Mikasa bisa saja menjaga Eren."

"Itu akan merepotkan Dokter Hanji—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak usah merasa seperti itu," Hanji menyanggah dengan tangkas. "_Shift_-ku sudah selesai. Sudah ada yang menggantikanku untuk bersiaga di poli anak, jadi aku tidak punya pekerjaan lagi sampai sore nanti. Aku akan menjaga Eren dengan senang hati."

Dari sorot mata sang pengasuh panti itu, dia masih menyiratkan keengganan untuk meninggalkan Eren karena masih merasa hal ini akan merepotkan Hanji. Namun, segera Hanji tepis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, sungguh, percayalah. Anda pulang saja."

"Saya—ah, tidak, kami, pihak panti—benar-benar berterima kasih pada Anda, Dokter Hanji. Maaf kami tidak bisa membalas dengan banyak hal," dia membungkuk hormat, merasa benar-benar berhutang pada apa yang ingin dilakukan Hanji.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku melakukannya dengan santai, maka kalian juga harus menanggapinya dengan santai pula."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi," dia membungkuk lagi, lantas menegakkan diri seraya mengambil tasnya. "Saya permisi dulu, Dokter."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Eren menyaksikannya tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, mau apa dokter ini menjaganya bahkan di waktu yang tak seharusnya? Apa sekarang jam Dokter Hanji untuk memeriksa dirinya?

"Halo, Eren, masih ingat aku, 'kan? Yang kemarin, yang memeriksamu. Aku dokter yang akan menanganimu sampai kau sembuh. Ingat siapa namaku?"

Ingatan Eren agak berkabut karena di satu sisi kantuk masih membuatnya linglung. Agak lama hingga kemudian dia menjawab, "Dokter ... Hanji."

"Ya, benar!" Hanji meraih tangan Eren yang tidak dipasangi infus, menjabatnya dengan semangat. "Hanji Zoe. Dokter anak, dan aku suka anak-anak," dia nyengir senang, tampak binar di matanya, dimana ada setengah lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. "Kuharap kau tidak terlalu stres berada di rumah sakit, Eren, karena itu akan sangat mempengaruhi kecepatan penyembuhanmu."

Eren termangu merasakan jabatan tangan Hanji. Dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan sosok yang bertipe ibu selain ibu kandungnya sendiri—yang ia terakhir ia sentuh bertahun-tahun yang lalu, serta para pengasuh panti. Ini terasa ... agak hangat sekaligus asing. Namun dia tidak menolak.

"Ada yang kau inginkan? Kau mau makan? Tapi maaf, ini belum jam sarapan untuk pasien," Hanji melirik pada jam di dinding, memastikan bahwa perkataannya tidak salah. Masih pukul setengah tujuh, rupanya. "Mungkin setengah jam lagi, kalau mereka tepat waktu, kau baru bisa makan."

"Bukan ..." ucap Eren pelan. "Apa aku ... boleh bangun?"

"Ooh! Oke, oke, pertama-tama, apa lehermu masih sakit?"

Eren menggeleng cepat, membuktikan bahwa memang sudah tak ada masalah dengan persendiannya di sana.

"Bagus. Nah, silahkan saja duduk. Perlu kubantu?"

Eren berusaha untuk bangkit sendiri. Agak susah payah, memang—Mikasa bahkan sudah bersedia untuk membantunya dengan berdiri dari bangkunya—namun Eren berhasil melakukannya sendiri. Hanji tersenyum bangga. Seolah dia baru saja menyaksikan perkembangan anaknya sendiri.

Hanji memandangi Eren—seperti sedang menyelidikinya—dengan tangan yang memangku dagunya. Lantas, dia tersenyum. "Eren, Eren kalau besar nanti, mau jadi apa?"

Eren tertegun sesaat. Kemudian, dia melirik Mikasa. Mikasa tidak memberi tanggapan apapun, wajah dinginnya tidak berubah. Eren pun menggeleng (lagi) perlahan, "Aku ... tidak tahu."

"Masa'?" salah satu alis Hanji meninggi, "Kau belum memutuskan apapun? Mimpi itu dimulai dari saat kau kecil, lho."

"Mungkin ... melindungi Mikasa?"

Hanji nyaris menjerit mendengar jawaban Eren. Oh, betapa manis dan menggemaskannya hal itu di telinganya! Seorang anak kecil polos, laki-laki, punya niat untuk melindungi teman sebayanya, dan temannya itu perempuan, bukankah itu sangat indah untuk didengar dari mulut seorang anak kecil seperti Eren?

Untung saja Hanji ingat bahwa ini rumah sakit. Dia harus menahan dirinya. Kerap kali dia hampir kelepasan setiap kali menemukan hal baru di laboratorium atau melihat lucunya bayi-bayi kecil di ruang perinatalogi. Levi sampai bosan memperingatkannya.

"Aw, kau ini, lucu sekali!" Hanji mencubit pipi Eren, tak terlalu keras sebab dia juga takut itu akan melukai anak itu. "Kenapa kau ingin melindungi Mikasa?"

"Karena ... dia sering melindungiku dari anak-anak nakal. Aku ingin membalasnya nanti, kalau aku sudah besar."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi, Eren—" Mikasa memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat setelah kalimat Eren usai. "Kau sudah ... melakukannya," suara kecil polosnya terdengar parau, "Kemarin kau berusaha melindungiku dari kecelakaan itu ... dan kau jadi seperti ini ..."

"Itu belum cukup, Mikasa—"

"Hei, jangan bertengkar," lerai Hanji. "Tidak perlu bertengkar. Saling melindungi itu kewajiban manusia satu sama lain. Seberapa banyak kau melakukannya, itu bukan masalah yang harus diperhitungkan."

Kedua anak itu diam.

"Kalau kau ingin melindungi seseorang, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang bisa kau pilih, Eren," Hanji tersenyum lebar. "Menjadi guru, misalnya, itu artinya kau melindungi orang-orang—Mikasa juga bisa termasuk—dari kebodohan. Menjadi polisi, artinya kau melindungi orang-orang, termasuk Mikasa juga, dari rasa takut karena orang-orang jahat. Bahkan dengan jadi dokter pun, kau juga melindungi orang lain, melindungi mereka dari sakit, tentu saja."

"Dokter ...?"

"Eren mau jadi dokter?" Hanji terlihat sangat antusias. "Kau bisa punya banyak pilihan. Mau jadi dokter anak sepertiku, dokter hewan, dokter jantung, atau dokter tulang seperti suamiku, tergantung minatmu di mana."

"... Suami?"

"Aah, iya, suamiku juga dokter," Hanji tampak sangat bersemangat dalam bercerita, kontradiksi dengan wajahnya yang tak bisa bohong tentang kelelahan yang tergurat gamblang. "Dia dokter tulang, istilah medisnya ortopedi. Dia juga akan membantuku menanganimu, untuk menyembuhkan tangan dan kakimu."

Eren memandang nanar pada tangannya yang diperban banyak, tangan yang sama dengan yang dipasangi infus. Juga kakinya yang diberi perlakuan sama. "Ada apa dengan tangan dan kakiku?"

"Tanganmu terkilir, dan ada keretakan pada tulang kaki kananmu."

Hanji dapat mendengar Eren meringis.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Eren," Hanji menenangkan. "Kau masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, apabila ada cedera, kemungkinan untuk sembuh dengan cepat masih besar. Bahkan mungkin, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula dengan kecepatan yang tidak kau duga!"

"Oh ..."

"Faktor psikologis juga menentukan, lho, Eren. Sugestimu. Kau harus berkali-kali mengatakan di dalam hatimu bahwa 'aku harus sembuh, pokoknya aku harus sembuh!', begitu, biar kau merasa lebih tenang dan rasa stres tidak menghalangi aksi sel-sel tubuhmu untuk beregenerasi."

Eren memandang Hanji dengan penuh harap. Hanji membalas tatapan Eren dengan sorot mata yang meyakinkan, berikut pula dengan senyuman hangat dan elusan halus pada kepala anak itu. "Kau pasti sembuh dengan cepat, kok."

"Dokter Hanji ... mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja mau!" Hanji mengangguk cepat, "Aku akan membantumu sampai kau sembuh! Jangan khawatirkan apapun, kau hanya perlu menjaga semangatmu untuk tetap menyala agar kau cepat baikan."

"Terima ... kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Bahkan kau juga boleh menganggapku sebagai ibumu, jadi jangan segan-segan padaku, kau boleh minta tolong tentang apapun. Atau dengan Dokter Levi. Dia, walaupun terlihat dingin, dia baik kok dengan anak-anak. Dia orangnya peduli dengan sekitarnya tapi dia tidak terlalu suka menunjukkannya terang-terangan, jadi orang-orang menganggapnya cuek."

"Dokter Levi?"

"Oh, hehe, aku lupa bilang, Dokter Levi itu suamiku. Kemarin kau bertemu dengannya sebentar, 'kan, waktu dia datang mencariku waktu kau baru bangun? Kalau tidak salah ingat, kalian belum bicara satu sama lain, ya? Mungkin siang atau sore ini dia baru akan memeriksamu. Kalian bisa berkenalan lebih jauh."

"Yang itu, ya ..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut padanya? Dia tidak mengerikan, kok, tenang saja!"

Hanji baru saja akan bercerita lebih banyak tentang Levi ketika pintu diketuk perlahan. Wanita itu pun mempersilahkan si tamu untuk masuk.

"Ah, Anda!" Hanji mengenali seseorang yang datang itu, dia pengasuh panti yang kemarin ditemui Hanji untuk mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Eren.

"Saya akan menjaga Eren," katanya halus. "Kath meminta saya untuk datang. Anda kelihatan sangat butuh istirahat, Dokter Hanji."

"Waduh, kalian ini," Hanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Sayang sekali—"

Pintu yang baru akan ditutup si pengasuh itu tidak jadi tertutup, ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dari luar, dan Hanji langsung bisa mengenalinya lewat sorot mata yang mengkilat dari balik bingkai pintu yang setengah terbuka itu. "Levi?"

Oh, rupanya laki-laki itu sudah datang untuk _shift_ paginya di poliklinik.

"Hanji," panggil Levi dengan suara rendah yang dingin. Pengasuh yang tadi berada di dekat pintu, kaget dan langsung refleks bergeser beberapa langkah.

Terjadi kontak mata yang seolah bertarung di antara keduanya. "Pulang," pinta Levi dengan tegas.

"Yah, tapi—"

"Pulang."

Hanji bangkit dari tempat duduk, permisi sebentar pada orang-orang di ruangan dan kemudian mendorong Levi keluar agar mereka bisa berbicara di lorong saja.

"Pulanglah," suruh Levi dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Tapi Levi~ aku masih mau lama-lama dengan Eren."

"Kau belum mandi. Kau belum sarapan. Kau belum membereskan tubuhmu yang kacau itu."

"Ayolah—"

"Aku sudah memasak di rumah. Pulang dan makan. Kau masih bisa kembali di _shift_ sore dan memeriksa Eren."

Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun, tatapan Levi yang tidak berkedip sama sekali membuatnya menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Kuambil tasku di dalam sana dulu," Hanji pun mundur, memasuki lagi pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Hei, maaf, ya, semua, aku harus pulang dulu," Hanji terlihat merasa risih dan agak bersalah. Diambilnya tas tangannya yang ada di nakas di sisi tempat tidur Eren, dan dia pun tersenyum bergantian pada semuanya.

"Ya, silahkan, Dokter Hanji. Beristirahatlah di rumah. Kami menanti kedatanganmu sore nanti untuk memeriksa Eren."

"Ya, ya, ya! Oke!" Hanji membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangan, segera meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Tak dia sangka ternyata Levi masih menantinya di koridor. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan diri di tembok sambil melipat tangan dan memandangi tembok dengan tatapan kosong.

"Helloo~" Hanji memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Levi. "Kau harus masuk ke ruanganmu di poliklinik, 'kan? Ayo, bertugas sana."

Levi menangkap tangan Hanji. "Jangan bandel dengan jalan-jalan kemana-mana sebelum pulang."

"Iyaaa, iya, aku mengerti, aku akan langsung pulang," Hanji tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga sudah memasak di rumah, ya, hehe, kau manis sekali," Hanji mencubit pipi Levi. Wajah Levi langsung berubah jengkel dan ditepisnya tangan Hanji. Hanji hanya tertawa.

"Langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumah," perintah Levi masih berlanjut.

"Ha? Memangnya boleh? Biasanya kau langsung menyuruhku bersih-bersih dulu?"

"Yang perlu dibersihkan duluan itu otakmu, bersihkan dengan tidur."

"Hahahaha, kau bisa saja," Hanji sudah akan mencubit pipi Levi lagi, tapi Levi berhasil menangkap tangannya duluan, dan melakukan hal tiba-tiba dengan segera menarik tangan itu—hingga Hanji jatuh ke arahnya, kemudian diciumnya bibir istrinya.

Hanji hampir saja terpancing andaikan dia lupa kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang berada di lorong rumah sakit, dia sudah akan membalas ciuman ringan itu tepat ketika Levi melepaskannya duluan.

"Hati-hati," Levi pun meninggalkan Hanji yang masih setengah tersadar.

Meski sedikit kecewa, Hanji merasa bahwa yang tadi sudah cukup untuk menambah semangat paginya. Dia pun melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Levi, "Ya, siap, Tuan! Kau juga, Levi, kerja yang semangat, ya!"

Keduanya pun berpisah di lorong.

* * *

'Punya dua rumah' adalah istilah yang wajar dalam kehidupan Hanji. Kadang dia harus bolak-balik rumahnya sendiri dan rumah sakit dalam interval yang pendek, bisa karena panggilan mendadak, tugas utama yang rutin harus dilakukan setiap hari, jadwal _shift_ yang kadang kacau karena banyak pertukaran yang tak diduga, atau bahkan karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Meninggalkan barang-barangnya di lab atau di ruang kerja, misalnya? Dan itu seringkali membuat Levi menggerutu, mengatainya atau bahkan memarahinya terang-terangan—maka Hanji hanya akan membalas dengan cengiran yang dipolos-poloskan, biasanya.

Sore ini Hanji datang dengan alasan yang kedua: tugas utama. Pemeriksaan rutin untuk para pasien anak adalah dua kali sehari, sesuai aturan rumah sakit, pada pagi dan sore hari. Awalnya, yang kedua dilakukan pada malam hari sekitar pukul tujuh, tetapi kebanyakan anak-anak yang sakit telah tidur pada waktu itu sehingga waktu pemeriksaan pun dimajukan agar keadaan sia anak terpantau sempurna dan tak ada yang dilewatkan.

Padahal, ada dokter jaga lain yang bisa saja menggantikan Hanji untuk memeriksa Eren dan kemudian menyerahkan datanya pada Hanji nanti—jika dia tidak bisa datang karena kelelahan—tetapi Hanji terang saja menolak.

Dia datang khusus untuk Eren. Dan Levi, yang baru saja akan pulang ketika Hanji datang ke rumah sakit, tidak bisa melarangnya untuk kembali pulang dan beristirahat.

(Belakangan ini, Levi selalu bersikeras meminta Hanji untuk beristirahat sebanyak mungkin, dan mengabaikan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya bukan kewajiban utamanya.)

"Kenapa, sih, Levi, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menyuruhku istirahat? Aku tidak sakit, kok. Aku tahu kapasitas tubuhku sendiri."

Levi, yang akhirnya menurut saja setelah dipaksa Hanji untuk turut berkunjung ke kamar Eren, menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Terdengar hembusan napas yang panjang namun tipis saat Hanji masih menantikan jawaban untuknya.

"Kalau aku minta begitu, ya lakukan. Aku suamimu."

"Iya, aku mengerti," sahut Hanji serius. Ada kalanya mereka harus berbicara tanpa bercanda, tanpa sebutan 'Mata Empat Bodoh' atau cubitan jahil dari Hanji, dan Hanji mengerti itu. "Tapi, untuk melakukan sesuatu, harus ada alasannya. Kau tahu aku bagaimana, Levi."

"Kelelahan adalah salah satu kemungkinan hingga kita sulit punya anak."

Hanji terdiam. Banyak orang yang menilai Hanji cerdas, tapi dia sendiri benar-benar tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Levi akan mengangkat topik itu sebagai alasan. Memang benar, Hanji tahu persis dirinya sendiri, dia adalah tipe pekerja keras yang tidak bisa diam. Dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan ini ada tapi dia tak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sebab dia tahu persis tubuhnya sendiri, dia punya resistensi tinggi terhadap kelelahan. Dia tidak gampang capek, dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa lelah sampai sakit.

"Menurutmu ... begitu, ya ..." Hanji tiba-tiba kehilangan senyum cerianya yang dia pasang tadi, saat menemui Levi di ruangannya. "Maaf. Ini memang salahku."

"Siapa yang menyalahkanmu?"

"Itu tadi kau bilang—" Hanji menatap Levi dengan sorot mata yang bahkan Levi pun tak bisa membaca maknanya dengan jelas. "Jelas-jelas ini faktor dariku, 'kan?!"

"Hanji," teguran Levi yang bernada seperti ini selalu sukses membuat Hanji diam dan menunda semua argumennya. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menjadikan hal ini sebagai bahan pertengkaran."

"Ya, aku ingat," Hanji tidak lagi menatap Levi. Dia mengangkat dagunya tinggi, lorong yang lurus menjadi apa yang memuaskan pandangannya. "Aku—"

"Aku tidak menjadikan ini sebagai masalah."

Hanji mendengus. "Hah? Tidak menjadikannya masalah? Lalu kenapa kau mengungkitnya di saat seperti ini, dan berkata seolah hanya aku yang salah di sini?"

"Hanji."

"Levi, kaukira aku tidak berusaha—"

"Aku belum selesai dengan kalimatku."

Hanji menahan napas. Dia sudah kelewat batas kali ini, ia pun berusaha menahan diri.

"Cukup. Jangan lanjutkan ini lagi."

"Kau pikir aku memintamu begini untuk siapa?" Levi bertanya dengan segala ketegasan yang dia punya. "Aku memintamu untuk menjaga kesehatanmu agar apa yang kau inginkan bisa lebih cepat dicapai. Jangan kira aku tidak mengerti apa keinginanmu. Kau semakin dekat dengan anak-anak akhir-akhir ini, terutama Eren. Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu."

Langkah keduanya berhenti bersamaan. Hanji mengembuskan napas tanda menyerah pada argumen Levi, dia lantas memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku memang sangat menginginkannya. Ini sudah terlalu lama untukku—aku normal, dan kau normal, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi dan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membuatku tenang dan mengalihkan diri sejenak adalah ... berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Tapi, setelah lama-lama bersama mereka dan berpisah, aku merasa kesepian. Aku merasa aku semakin merindukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada."

"Kesepian, katamu?" Levi memicingkan mata kecil kelabunya, "Lalu, aku ini kau anggap apa?"

"Ini konteks yang berbeda, Levi! Aku tahu kau sangat cerdas untuk mengartikannya. Arti dari suami dan anak itu berbeda, kau pasti mengerti."

Levi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas putih yang masih dia kenakan. "Hapus air matamu. Eren tidak akan senang melihat dokternya datang sambil menangis."

Hanji mengalihkan wajahnya dari Levi, merasa sedikit kesal karena argumennya tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Levi.

Levi mengangkat tangan, menyeka pipi Hanji yang berusaha dijauhkan darinya itu, yang telah basah oleh tetes-tetes air mata.

"Di antara semua hal yang kubenci darimu, air matamu adalah yang nomor satu," Levi berucap di sela-sela gesturnya untuk menghentikan tangis Hanji yang tiba-tiba. "Jangan jadikan ini masalah untuk kita. Ini adalah tantangan yang harus kita cari jalan keluarnya."

Hanji mengambil tangan Levi yang melekat di pipinya, dia turunkan namun tetap dia genggam ketika dia mulai berjalan kembali. "Yeah, tantangan. Semoga aku bisa."

"Kau _harus_ bisa."

"Kau juga harus bisa."

"Itu adalah tugasku," ucap Levi cuek, membalas genggaman tangan Hanji, sambil berjalan mendekati kamar Eren yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Sambil menyeka kembali wajahnya, berharap tidak ada lagi jejak air mata yang jelas terbaca, Hanji tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, walaupun punya tantangan, dia punya seseorang untuk digandeng untuk melewati semuanya.

* * *

"Oh, Mikasa," Hanji menyadari sesuatu ketika dia mulai memeriksa luka-luka Eren. "Kau sama sekali belum ganti baju dari tadi pagi? Kau tidak pulang sama sekali, eh?"

Mikasa menggeleng. Eren memandanginya sebentar.

"Pulanglah sebentar, Sayang. Eren tidak akan apa-apa kalau kau tinggal sebentar. Mandi dan berganti bajulah. Aku bisa menjagakan Eren sebentar untukmu. Nyonya Kath, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Anda mengantar dia pulang sebentar? Aku kasihan melihat Mikasa begini. Aku bisa kok menjaga Eren. Levi juga sudah bebas tugas, kami berdua bisa menggantikan kalian sementara Mikasa berganti membereskan diri di panti."

Kath, yang bertugas menjaga Eren sekarang, memperhatikan keadaan Mikasa. Gadis itu tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali dari panti dan dia hanya pulang sebentar tadi malam. Bodohnya dia, dia juga kelupaan membawakan barang-barang gadis itu.

"Ah, ini salahku, aku lupa membawakan barang-barangnya ..." Kath terlihat menyesal. "Baiklah, Mikasa, kita pulang sebentar dulu, sekalian membawa barang-barangmu dan barang tambahan untuk Eren. Kami tidak merepotkan Anda berdua, 'kan, Dokter Hanji, Dokter Levi?"

"Kalau kami kerepotan, aku tidak akan menawarkan ini, Nyonya Kath," senyum Hanji sambil mengganti perban di kepala Eren.

"Baik. Kami permisi dulu, Dokter Hanji, Dokter Levi, kami akan kembali secepatnya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Eren tidak mengucapkan apapun saat Hanji mengganti seluruh perban dan plester lukanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat pandangan, bahkan ketika dia sadari Levi melihat ke arahnya dan terasa seperti sedang mengobservasinya.

"Oh astaga, data Eren kutinggalkan di ruangan! Levi, kau tunggu sebentar dulu, ya. Kau bisa memeriksa Eren sekarang. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Levi menatapnya tajam, "Mata Empat Ceroboh."

Levi pun mengeluarkan data Eren yang dijepitnya di papan, berupa data rekam medik dan hasil _rontgen _kaki serta tangan Eren. Beberapa pertanyaan tentang rasa sakit yang masih Eren rasakan diajukannya, diperhatikannya pula keadaan tangan Eren yang kemarin terlihat janggal karena terkilir—sudah lebih baik rupanya, setelah dilakukan beberapa penanganan medis oleh bawahannya tadi malam. Dia mencatat beberapa hal tentang _progress_ kesehatan Eren, sesekali mengerutkan keningnya saat menganalisis data.

Tapi, bahkan sampai dia selesai, Hanji belum kembali juga. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah wanita itu sengaja melakukan ini semua?

Lalu dia duduk, menunggu Hanji sambil berdiri adalah hal yang salah. Wanita itu tak tertebak.

Suasana benar-benar canggung. Eren yang juga duduk di tempat tidurnya seolah tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap Levi.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Levi, memecah keheningan, dengan menanyakan hal yang langsung pada sasaran.

Eren menggenggam selimutnya dengan erat, kepalan tangannya terlihat memutih. Tapi, seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, dia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, lantas menggeleng, "Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Apa saja yang Hanji katakan padamu?"

Eren diam sebentar, menata kata-kata yang baik, "Dia ... dia bilang aku boleh menganggapnya ibuku sendiri ..."

"Bagaimana wajah Hanji ketika mengatakannya?"

"Eh ...?"

Levi menghela napas, tahu bahwa pertanyaannya terlalu berat untuk bocah seusia Eren. Segera dia ganti, "Apa dia menyenangkan untukmu?"

"Dia ... baik," Eren agak menunduk, "Aku bersyukur aku bertemu dengannya. Aku senang dengannya."

Levi masih mengobservasi Eren. Eren merasa semakin terpojokkan oleh suasana yang benar-benar tidak enak ini. Dia berharap semoga Hanji segera datang.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" ulang Levi.

Eren kaget lagi, dia tersentak.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu," tutur Levi tanpa nada yang berarti, "Karena Hanji senang padamu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memusuhimu."

Eren pelan-pelan akhirnya bersedia untuk mengangkat kepala kembali, menyambut pandangan Levi.

Levi benar-benar menyadari bahwa rambut Eren itu seperti ... campuran antara rambutnya dan Hanji. Cokelat gelap yang hampir menjurus pada warna hitam, kombinasi yang bisa saja adalah sebuah hasil dari warna cokelat agak terang—milik Hanji—yang digabungkan dengan hitam kelam, rambutnya. Matanya besar seperti Hanji, dan Levi bisa melihat sedikit persamaan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Eren.

Seperti inikah nanti potret anak mereka? Hanji pasti lebih dulu menyadari hal ini, sebuah alasan mengapa dia begitu sayang pada Eren.

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu, Dokter Levi ..." Eren berharap basa-basi polosnya berefek pada Levi.

"Hn," angguk Levi satu kali.

Eren lega.

* * *

Hanji mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di atas papan yang berisi kertas-kertas dengan nama 'Eren Yeager' pada pojok kiri atasnya; berlembar-lembar data kesehatan Eren tiga hari ini sedang dia analisis, dan dia masih mempertimbangkan kesimpulan yang dia dapat dari seluruh data ini.

Keputusan yang dihasilkan dari kesimpulan ini mungkin sangat baik bagi Eren, namun kurang baik baginya.

Eren sudah bisa pulang, dan itu artinya dia harus berpisah dari bocah itu.

Hanji mencoba meyakinkan diri, kenapa harus sedih ketika Eren pulang? Dia masih bisa, kok, mengunjunginya setiap hari di panti. Lagi pula, Eren pasti lebih senang berada di tengah teman-temannya ketimbang menghirup bau rumah sakit lama-lama.

Dia memanggil asistennya lewat telepon, "Moblit, Siap-siap. Pemeriksaan pagi rutin akan dilakukan. Eren Yeager adalah tujuan pertama."

* * *

Hanji mengakhiri pemeriksaannya pada Eren dengan tersenyum, dia akan membocorkan berita bahagia itu dengan ceria pula—kendati dia merasa agak sedikit berat hati. Dipandanginya Eren, Mikasa, dan Clarina—salah satu pengasuh yang dapat giliran menjaga Eren pagi ini. "Nanti siang, Eren sudah bisa pulang."

Ketiganya tentu kaget. Kabar ini belum dibicarakan sama sekali sebelumnya.

"Eren hanya perlu rawat jalan. Memang, keretakan kaki dan tangannya yang terkilir belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula, tapi penyembuhannya tidak tergantung pada perawatan di rumah sakit. Penyembuhan akan lebih cepat terjadi kalau faktor psikologis mendukung. Eren pasti lebih senang kalau berada di dekat teman-temannya, dan keadaan psikisnya yang normal begitu membuatnya lebih rileks dan sembuh lebih cepat."

Clarina mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan Eren mulai tersenyum.

"Mau kuantar? Kebetulan aku dan Levi hanya punya _shift_ untuk memeriksa pasien pada malam hari saja, jadi siang sampai sore ini kami kosong, kami bisa mengantarkan Eren pulang."

"Jangan, Dokter—" sanggah Clarina, "Panti ini sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit, jadi kami—"

"Eren belum boleh banyak berjalan, lho. Kakinya masih perlu diistirahatkan, kami akan mengantarnya pakai mobil. Jangan khawatir dan terlalu memikirkannya, kami berdua melakukan ini demi Eren."

Clarina tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi, Eren kelihatannya juga senang akan tawaran ini. Dia mengembuskan napas, kemudian mengangguk lagi. "Baik. Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Anda, Dokter Hanji."

* * *

Yang pertama Levi rasakan ketika memasuki ruang paling depan dari panti itu adalah ... kewalahan. Dia tidak bisa melarang Hanji yang seperti lepas kendali ketika bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak. Dia langsung membaur dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain istana lego, menyapa mereka seolah Hanji sudah mengenal mereka dengan baik, dan tak lama kemudian langsung berpindah lagi pada tiga orang anak yang sedang makan, bahkan langsung menyuapi salah satu dari mereka.

Beruntung, anak-anak itu mau-mau saja didekati Hanji. Malah, mereka senang. Levi sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Kalau tidak, Hanji hanya akan terlihat memalukan dan dia siap untuk menyeret wanita itu pulang.

"Dokter Levi," Kath datang padanya. Dia membungkuk. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semua kebaikan Anda berdua. Kami benar-benar terkesan. Andai saja kami bisa membalas kebaikan Anda dengan sesuatu yang lebih pantas ..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," sahut Levi tenang. Tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada. "Hanji memang begitu pada anak-anak. Dia terlalu sayang pada mereka dan kadang mau melakukan apapun."

Kath tersenyum, matanya menyapu ruangan, mencari Hanji, dan menemukannya di pojok, sedang menemani seorang anak terkecil di panti ini bermain boneka. "Dia pasti ibu yang sangat baik di rumah. Anda beruntung memiliki istri yang seperti dia, Dokter Levi."

"Dia belum jadi ibu."

Perlu sekian detik bagi Kath untuk menyadari makna kalimat singkat Levi. Dia terkejut dan langsung membungkuk lagi memohon maaf begitu sadar apa artinya. "Oh, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Bukan hal yang besar."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mendoakan kalian supaya cepat punya anak," Kath tersenyum, masih agak takut-takut. "Anak itu pasti akan jadi anak yang diberkahi, karena punya ibu yang sangat pengasih dan ayah yang cerdas."

"... Ya."

Mata Levi bertumbukan dengan pandangan Eren setelah Kath pamit pergi. Eren sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar dan dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya, Mikasa ada di sisinya.

Eren, meski sedikit takut, mencoba tersenyum pada Levi.

Tak diduga, ada senyum yang terbentuk sangat, sangat tipis dan hanya terjadi sepersekian detik di wajah Levi untuk membalas apa yang diberikan Eren.

Hanji, tanpa disengaja, menyaksikan semuanya.

Dan dia juga tersenyum.

**tbc.**

* * *

A/N: kok aku ngerasa kurang panjang ya /jder/ tapi ini udah 4100 kata lebih, story doang. apa cuma perasaanku? oh ya satu lagi? ada yang masih ngerasa kalo settingnya masih abu-abu, ya? please tell me which part it is jadi aku bisa ngejelasinnya lebih panjang. aku udah nuangin semua penjelasan setting di kepalaku di chapter kemaren, tbh.

thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter, **Eqa Skylight, Yano Akiga, skizzeonpaper, Claire Chevalier, Hikari 'HongRhii, AzuraLunatique, Kyouki no Sakka, nabmiles, Kusanagi Mikan, AlayChildren, JJ**, and those who faved+followed, you guys are cheering me on!


	4. 3: The Talk

**Mediant**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Levi/Hanji Zoe. **Genre**: Family/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Slice-of-Life. Family problems-oriented.

_(Katanya, Dokter Hanji itu jenius. Dokter Levi juga hampir tidak pernah gagal dalam menangani operasi. Hidup pasangan dokter itu kelihatannya sempurna, tetapi, memangnya hidup siapa yang tidak memiliki kekurangan? Hukum yang sama berlaku untuk keluarga Levi dan Hanji.)_

* * *

_#3 - The Talk_

* * *

Sedingin apapun sifat yang tampak dari apa yang Levi tunjukkan sehari-harinya, baik di tempat umum maupun di keseharian mereka berdua, dia masih punya sisi hangat yang hanya tampak di saat-saat tertentu, yang tak akan Levi ungkap kecuali dia paham bahwa saatnya tepat dan Hanji _membutuhkannya_.

Misalnya, pagi ini, Levi menunggui Hanji yang masih belum selesai dengan urusannya di belakang, padahal sebenarnya dia bisa menyantap sarapannya sendiri—apalagi dia sudah lapar.

Mereka sama-sama punya _shift_ untuk memeriksa pasien pada pagi hari, mereka harus bangun lebih cepat dari yang biasa, harus sarapan lebih cepat dari yang biasa. Beruntung bagi Levi, Hanji termasuk bisa diandalkan dalam hal memasak, seberantakan apapun penampilannya sebagai wanita. Jadi Levi pikir, dia tak perlu repot-repot menambahkan anggota baru di rumah bernama pembantu untuk memudahkan mereka. Bagian kebersihan bisa ditanganinya sendiri dan Hanji bisa dia suruh-suruh untuk memasak apapun yang dia mau.

(Tentu, Levi sadar betul bahwa dia menikahi Hanji karena mencari istri, bukan mencari pembantu. Keahlian Hanji memasak hanyalah bonus yang bermanfaat sekali untuknya.)

Levi menurunkan korannya, tidak dia lihat ada tanda-tanda Hanji keluar dari toilet. Pintu masih tertutup rapat dan bahkan tak ada bunyi aliran air yang terdengar.

Teh bahkan sudah dingin. Nasi goreng yang disediakan Hanji pun tak lagi mengepulkan asap, aromanya sudah hilang. Entah sudah berapa persen kenikmatannya yang berkurang akibat terlalu lama berada di piring tanpa disentuh.

"Hanji."

Panggilan datar Levi tidak mendapat jawaban. Lelaki itu masih terlihat tenang, dia pun melipat korannya dan memutuskan untuk sekali lagi memanggil. "Hanji."

Kali ini jawaban untuk panggilan Levi adalah bunyi kuncian pintu yang terbuka, serta engsel yang berderit karena dibuka perlahan.

Hanji keluar sambil mengacak poninya yang memang telah berantakan. Wajahnya agak basah, salah satu tangannya memegang benda putih kecil. Pandangan sendunya tertuju pada benda putih itu, Levi dapat mendengar Hanji mendesis dan kemudian memperdengarkan keluhan pelan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang payah menuju kursi tepat di samping Levi.

Hanji mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi, menekuknya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas lutut. Salah satu tangannya memeluk kakinya, dan yang satu lagi masih memegang benda persegi panjang putih yang tidak lebih besar dari telunjuknya itu.

"Gagal lagi, Levi," dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ruang antara tubuh dan kakinya yang terlipat. Benda putih itu pun dia lemparkan jauh-jauh, mendarat dengan sukses di depan lemari es.

(Garis merah pada benda itu hanya ada satu, sumber kekesalan Hanji yang membuat paginya runyam.)

Levi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya yang terkepal di atas meja tidak akan bergerak jika tidak mendengar suara isakan Hanji.

Levi berdiri, bunyi kursi yang digesernya tidaklah menyenangkan. Dia mengacak rambut Hanji, menariknya hingga kepala wanita itu terangkat, mendongak dengan terpaksa.

"Kau seperti bukan Hanji yang kukenal. Mana, katanya kau bisa, kau berani menghadapi ini, sesulit apapun itu."

Hanji adalah wanita yang kuat, dan Levi adalah lelaki keras. Hanji tahu Levi, dan Levi mengerti Hanji, jadi tindakan ini tidak akan mungkin membuat tangisan Hanji tambah keras. Dia bukan wanita cengeng. Alih-alih, dia menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah tegas, "Setiap wanita punya batas, Levi. Dan aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku harus bersabar lagi."

"Kenyataan bisa memaksamu untuk memperlebar batas kesabaran itu sampai tak terhingga, Mata Empat."

Hanji menepiskan tangan Levi yang mulai membuat sakit kepalanya, tarikan itu tidak lembut. "Jangan membohongiku, Levi. Jangan berpura-pura kuat di depanku. Aku tahu kau juga merasa tersiksa. Ya, 'kan? Jangan memperparah keadaan dengan berusaha memalsukan sikap. Semua terlihat di matamu. Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri dengan berpura-pura."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Levi menggeram. Diangkatnya dagu Hanji, rahang wanita itu masih tegang, Levi tahu, di sanalah kendali gadis itu agar tidak menangis lagi. Diusapnya bagian itu dengan lembut, dan ekspresi Hanji perlahan berubah. Levi telah tahu titik lemahnya, air matanya pun meleleh. "Kau juga membohongi dirimu sendiri. Menangislah kalau kau mau, jangan pura-pura kuat di depanku."

Pertahanan Hanji gagal. Dia menarik leher Levi, memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundak suaminya.

"Aku ingin dia, Levi. Aku ingin dia. Kapan dia datang, huh?"

Tangan Levi melemas, kemudian balas memeluk Hanji. Salah satu tangannya pun memanjat naik ke kepala Hanji—memang, dia bukan tipe yang romantis dan pandai memanja, namun dia setidaknya tahu bagaimana cara mengelus yang baik dan menenangkan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan?" dia merasakan pelukan Hanji semakin mengerat dan wanita itu menguburkan wajah lebih dalam di pundaknya. "Tapi laki-laki diciptakan untuk lebih kuat, agar bisa menopang wanitanya saat wanitanya lemah."

"Levi ..." Hanji mundur untuk menatap wajah Levi dari dekat. "Terima kasih sudah berkata-kata seperti itu ... aku tidak menyesal melewati masalah ini bersamamu."

"Aku punya banyak masalah denganmu," Levi menajamkan pandangannya pada Hanji, kelopak matanya merendah. "Dan ada salah satu masalah terbesar yang kubenci."

Hanji menyeringai. "Apa itu, Tuan Penggila Kebersihan?" dia menutup jarak di antara dahi mereka, agar dia bisa menjelajahi mata Levi lebih dekat lagi. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di bagian belakang leher Levi, kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu," Levi menutupnya dengan mencium Hanji.

Mungkin, belum saatnya untuk _menjadi tiga_, pikir Hanji. Karena dengan _berdua_ pun, Hanji bisa mengerti bahwa hidupnya dibanjiri kasih sayang. Seburuk apapun ucapan Levi, semengerikan apapun sikapnya, Hanji tahu Levi adalah orang yang penyayang dan tak mudah melepaskan—meski mereka berdua punya masalah berat yang belum juga selesai.

Di antara masalah, penghalau terbesar untuk mencegah terjadinya kekacauan yang lebih mengerikan lagi hanyalah saling percaya. Percaya bahwa semua akan selesai, percaya bahwa mereka masih akan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain—sebesar apapun masalah yang akan menghujani.

Semuanya Hanji pelajari dari Levi di pagi hari ini.

* * *

Sambil mengetukkan pulpen di mejanya, ketika jam istirahat telah tiba dan dia diperbolehkan untuk keluar ruangan untuk lima belas menit, Hanji sampai pada kesimpulan _itu._

Dia harus melakukannya.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Tanpa repot-repot menanggalkan jasnya, dia meninggalkan ruangan. Membeli makanan kemasan yang instan di kantin rumah sakit adalah pilihannya, agar dia bisa menikmatinya di ruangan pribadinya sendiri, di poliklinik ini. Juga, ia tak perlu membuang banyak waktu, karena ia akan menemui _seseorang_.

Dia berjalan menuju kantin dengan cepat. Ternyata, ia beruntung kali ini. Dia tak perlu repot-repot mencari Levi—yang tadi dia ketahui berada di ruang radiologi untuk membahas operasi seorang pasien bersama radiolog di sana—karena ternyata Levi juga sedang menuju kantin.

Diam-diam dihampirinya dari belakang, dan dia beritahukan keberadaannya dengan langsung menyematkan jari-jarinya di jemari Levi.

"Hei."

"Ck," Levi tidak membalas sapaan dengan ramah, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku dengan cara konyol begini?"

Hanji tertawa. "Levi, Levi," Hanji mencondongkan diri, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Levi. "Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu. Makan di ruanganku, yuk. Kita beli saja _ramen_ instan."

"Aku ada operasi kecil setelah ini, Hanji, jangan buang waktuku."

"Di sini saja kalau begitu," Hanji ganti menggandeng Levi setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Levi, bagaimana kalau mengadopsi anak?"

Hanji tahu ide ini adalah satu ide yang harusnya diprioritaskan terakhir. Levi adalah tipe yang sangat anti untuk berhadapan dan membuka diri terhadap orang asing. Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk membuat Levi mau memperlihatkan kepribadian serta kepeduliannya untuk orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Dia juga sangat susah untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya pada orang-orang. Dulu, pun, jika bukan Hanji yang lebih dahulu menunjukkan rasa tertariknya, Hanji yakin Levi hanya akan menyimpan rasa tertarik itu seumur hidupnya.

Kalau waktu itu Hanji tidak (hampir) terlibat dalam sebuah kebakaran besar di sebuah restoran terkenal, mungkin Levi tidak akan melamarnya.

Kebakaran itu membuat Hanji terluka, walaupun tidak parah, dan akhirnya di situlah Levi menunjukkan kepedulian serta kasihnya—menampilkan secara tersirat bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hanji, lantas segera melamarnya karena dia paham keterlambatan sedikit saja bisa beresiko besar: kehilangan Hanji selamanya sebelum sempat memilikinya sesaat pun.

Kembali ke bahasan awal: tentang adopsi. Mengadopsi artinya membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah untuk hidup bersama dalam jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan. Selamanya, kalau perlu. Tak mudah bagi Levi untuk mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali asing di hidupnya, tidak dia kenali dengan baik.

Apalagi mencintai seseorang yang asing sebagai anak. Sebagai tokoh penting yang ikut bermain dalam drama kehidupannya; yang harus dikasihi, dipedulikan, dan diperlakukan dengan baik. Perumpamaannya, itu seperti mengambil seseorang dengan acak dari suatu tempat kemudian kita harus bertingkah bahwa orang itulah darah daging kita yang berharga, padahal kita tidak punya hutang budi apapun padanya dan dia pun belum tentu menyayangi kita seperti dia menyayangi orang tuanya sendiri—ketika dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah keturunan asli dari sang pengadopsi.

Bagi Hanji yang bertipe terbuka dan mudah membaurkan diri di antara orang-orang asing yang bahkan tak dia kenal sama sekali, itu tidak terlalu susah. Tak butuh penyesuaian yang lama. Tapi untuk Levi? Bagi tipe introvert sepertinya, tentu saja hal ini perlu pertimbangan matang.

"Levi?" panggil Hanji, memastikan bahwa suaminya masih berada di alam sadar. "Bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang akan kau adopsi?"

Hanji nyengir. "Kaubisa menebaknya."

Levi diam lagi.

Ada dua tingkat dalam adopsi: yang mudah dan yang susah. Kalau mengadopsi seorang bayi, akan lebih mudah karena beberapa faktor; dia masih lucu, tidak susah diatur. Karena kita mengasihinya sedari kecil, dia tentu akan lebih gampang menganggap bahwa kita adalah orang tuanya yang sebenarnya ketika dia besar, karena dia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan sang pengadopsi.

Yang susah juga ada: mengadopsi anak yang sudah 'berakal'. Dia sudah mengerti banyak hal tentang hidup, sudah punya pendirian sendiri, dan susah untuk dekat dengannya kalau kita tidak cocok dengan tipe orang yang menurutnya nyaman, karena dia telah memiliki definisi sendiri tentang orang yang dia pikir bisa dia akrabi.

Bisa saja ikatan yang terbentuk jadi lebih renggang dari pada opsi yang pertama, karena dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar ketimbang dengan keluarga barunya. Telah banyak hal yang mendasari pikirannya, kepribadiannya, susah bagi pengadopsi untuk menanamkan rasa kasih sayang padanya. Ada jarak yang mungkin saja tercipta.

Sayangnya, hati Hanji dalam memilih anak adopsi sudah tertambat pada opsi kedua.

Ya, memang telah ditegaskan di awal, bahwa mengadopsi adalah pilihan terakhir. Mereka bisa saja melakukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kalau mereka tidak sabar. Tapi, dengan memperhitungkan sifat Levi sendiri, ini adalah opsi yang hanya bisa menjadi prioritas terbawah.

Namun, mereka sudah cukup bersabar, bukan? Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, dan sekarang tibalah mereka pada opsi di prioritas paling akhir.

"Beri aku waktu," Levi mempercepat langkahnya, tangan Hanji terlepas dari tubuhnya. Wanita itu memandang dengan kening sedikit berkerut, tapi kemudian dia terlihat puas. Setidaknya, Levi mau memperhitungkannya. Meski itu cukup berat untuk Levi, tapi lelaki itu mau memberi toleransi untuk Hanji.

* * *

Mikasa baru sadar bahwa ia ketiduran saat mengerjakan PR-nya di tempat tidur. Dia bangkit dan memandangi jam di dinding sambil mengucek mata—ah, masih pukul setengah sepuluh. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum jam malam diberlakukan, ketika semua penghuni harus tidur.

Tempat tidur Mikasa berada di atas. Di tempat tidur seberang, kosong. Dia yakin kawan-kawannya masih menonton televisi, atau mengerjakan tugas di ruang tengah. Ketika dia turun pun, dia mendapati tempat tidur di bawahnya masih kosong pula, tanda bahwa dia sendirian di kamar.

Mikasa haus dan agak lapar. Semoga biskuit di dapur masih tersisa, dia butuh asupan pengisi lambung dulu sebelum meneruskan PR-nya.

Ketika melewati kamar sebelah, Mikasa berhenti sebentar. Kamar khusus laki-laki itu kosong. Eren, yang biasanya tidur di kasur bawah yang dekat jendela, tidak ada.

Masih teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, serta masih trauma dengan kecelakaan Eren, Mikasa langsung panik. Jangan-jangan Eren hilang, atau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau—ah, dia langsung berlari, tak berani memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sungguh, dia masih takut kehilangan Eren jika mengingat betapa mengerikannya keadaan Eren di matanya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Eren!" panggilnya, menuju balkon, berharap Eren ada di sana.

Mikasa langsung lega karena memang lelaki kecil itu berada di sana. Hembusan napas panjangnya terdengar jelas.

Eren sedang memandang langit malam yang mendung, sepi tanpa bulan dan bintang. Mikasa menghampirinya. "Eren," panggilnya dengan nada rendah. "Kukira ... kau pergi."

"Aku di sini saja, kok," Eren menoleh pada Mikasa dengan dahi terkerut. "Ada apa? Kau seperti baru bangun tidur, Mikasa," Eren mengacak rambut Mikasa, helai-helai hitam itu jadi semakin berantakan.

Mikasa memegangi kepalanya setelah Eren selesai mengisenginya—pemuda kecil itu malah tertawa!—dan mata Mikasa memandang lantai. "Aku ... takut."

"Takut kenapa, sih?" Eren memandangnya aneh. "Kau bukan Mikasa yang kukenal."

Mikasa cemberut. Dia ikut-ikutan menatap langit, pandangannya sedikit kabur karena dia hampir menangis, namun dia tahan. Tidak ingin diejek Eren lebih parah lagi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Mikasa menanyakan hal lain, membahas tentang penyebab dia takut kehilangan Eren hanya akan membuatnya benar-benar menangis.

"Cuma mau mencari bulan," Eren menjawab dengan bolos. "Tapi ternyata bulannya tidak ada."

Mikasa diam. Kekhawatiran hatinya sudah mulai menguap setelah dia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Eren memang tidak apa-apa.

"Oi, Mikasa," panggil Eren sambil menopangkan dagunya. "Dokter Hanji baik, ya."

Mikasa menoleh sebentar. Dengan agak tertunduk, dia mengangguk. "Iya. Dia baik."

Angin malam membuat Mikasa sedikit merinding. Tengkuknya mendingin, dan dia terbayang hal lain yang cukup membuatnya bersedih lagi. Ada firasat lain yang menyusupi hatinya, membuatnya lebih takut lagi.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya meraih ujung lengan baju Eren, dia masih menunduk. Suaranya pelan sekali, "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Eren ..."

Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Mikasa tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini. Namun, alih-alih berkata sesuatu untuk menenangkan Mikasa, dia diam saja. Eren menatap langit lagi, entah mengapa, dia teringat dokter yang menanganinya di rumah sakit tempo hari.

(Bukan, bukan Hanji. Dia malah teringat suami wanita itu dan tatapan penuh selidiknya.)

* * *

Levi dan Hanji sengaja tidak membuka praktek pribadi di rumah, selain karena mereka bekerja di rumah sakit besar yang menerapkan sistem peran ganda untuk para dokternya, mereka juga ingin punya lebih banyak waktu berdua. Kesibukan di rumah sakit sudah banyak menyita waktu, apalagi jika ditambah dengan jam praktek di rumah.

Maka, waktu kosong pun sering mereka habiskan hanya berdua di teras samping, Hanji biasanya akan membuatkan teh untuknya—Levi adalah seorang penggila teh, semua orang harus tahu itu—dan membelikan kue-kue kecil di _cake shop _dekat rumah.

"Aku tahu kau susah menerima orang asing dalam hidupmu, Levi, tapi terima kasih sudah mau mempertimbangkan permintaanku," Hanji tersenyum kecil setelah menyeruput teh sorenya untuk pertama kali.

"Kau pikir aku akan segera setuju?" tanya Levi dingin, menatap Hanji dengan tatapan tajam sementara kesepuluh jarinya terjalin satu sama lain di depan wajahnya.

Hanji tertawa kecil. Satu _cookies_ dilahapnya. "Aku tahu sifatmu, aku sudah mengerti. Sepuluh tahun lebih mengenalmu, bohong kalau aku tidak bisa menebak kebimbangan yang kau pikirkan. Kau sulit beradaptasi dengan orang," Hanji memainkan sendok kecil yang dia ambil dari cangkir tehnya. "Aku juga masih ingat, dua tahun lalu, kaubilang bahwa mengadopsi adalah pilihan terakhirmu karena kau begitu sulit untuk menerima keberadaan orang lain di antara kita, kecuali darah dagingmu sendiri."

Levi mendecih.

"Levi, sesekali bukalah dirimu pada orang lain, pada sekelilingmu. Anak buahmu banyak yang takut denganmu, lho, karena kau galak. Kau tertutup pada mereka dan tidak mau membahas hal lain selain tentang pekerjaan. Dasar."

"Kalau kau hanya mau protes tentang sifatku—"

"Kalau aku mau protes, sudah sedari dulu kulakukan, Levi. Aku hanya membicarakannya, bukan protes. Aku masih menghormati sifatmu karena kau suamiku, orang yang kusayangi, orang yang harus kulengkapi dan harus kubahagiakan, kumaklumi semua sifatnya."

Levi tidak bereaksi.

"Jadi ... apakah kau tidak mau menerima Eren sama sekali?"

"Aku belum memutuskan."

"Aku menyerahkan keputusan ini padamu. Bagaimanapun, ini tidak bisa dijadikan keputusan sepihak. Kita suami dan istri, semuanya harus kita seragamkan agar tidak ada masalah. Tapi aku ingin mendengar pertimbanganmu dulu. Kita luruskan semuanya sebelum memutuskan."

Levi meminum tehnya, memejamkan mata sesaat ketika dia meresapi rasa teh tersebut. "Apa kau yakin, hanya dengan mengadopsi anak, kita bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan anak? Kau yakin ini jalan satu-satunya?"

"_Well_, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin," Hanji tersenyum kecil. "Tidak mesti juga sepasang suami-istri yang mengadopsi bisa cepat punya anak. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui tentangku, Levi."

"Apa itu?" Levi lekas menyambar dengan pertanyaan. Batinnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, entah itu hanya kekhawatirannya belaka atau sebuah firasat, dia tidak bisa membedakan dengan baik.

"Aku sudah berhenti memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa hamil."

"Kau menyerah?" nada suara Levi meninggi.

"Bukan, bukan," potong Hanji segera. "Siapa yang bilang aku menyerah? Aku hanya ingin mengesampingkan pemikiran itu, karena aku tahu kalau aku memikirkan itu aku hanya akan menjadikan diriku sendiri terpuruk. Stres. Tertekan. Lebih baik aku mengesampingkannya, memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membuatku melupakannya. Salah satu cara terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah adalah dengan menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain, Levi, aku yakin kau juga memahaminya."

Levi menarik napas. "Hanya itu pertimbanganmu? Kau tidak ingin mencoba cara lain?"

"Menurutmu, apa cara lain itu?"

"Bayi tabung."

"Levi, itu mahal. Walaupun kita dokter, kita tidak sekaya itu."

"Aku bisa meminjam uang di bank untuk mewujudkannya."

"Itu memalukan," Hanji menatap suaminya dengan serius. "Dan tidak natural."

"Jangan berpikir sedangkal itu."

Hanji tertawa. "Aku mengerti kau, dan kau mengerti aku. Aku suka hal-hal yang alami. Seperti perkenalan dan hubungan kita sebelum menikah, aku suka semuanya karena berjalan dengan natural, tanpa hubungan khusus, tahu-tahu kita saling tertarik dan langsung menikah setelah kita menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Aku juga ingin punya anak, melahirkan, dan menjalani semuanya dengan alamiah."

"Mengadopsi anak termasuk alamiah, kalau begitu?" Levi membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Itu hal alamiah untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Itu baik untuk psikologi kita, terutama aku. Memiliki anak dengan cara mengadopsi akan terasa sama seperti punya anak sendiri bagi seorang wanita yang sudah lama merindukan keturunan. Apalagi kalau dia punya ikatan khusus dengan anak itu, itu akan membuatnya bahagia dan melupakan stres karena bertahun-tahun tidak punya anak."

"Itu berlaku untukmu?"

"Kalau aku tidak yakin itu berlaku untukku, untuk apa aku mengusulkan ini padamu, wahai suamiku tercinta?" Hanji menambahkan nada godaan pada kalimatnya, yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, akan beres begitu kita mengangkat anak? Kau belum terbiasa menjadi ibu dan aku belum pernah jadi ayah, lalu kita akan mengangkat anak yang sudah besar, pembiasaannya akan lebih sulit daripada mengangkat seorang bayi."

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan itu. Aku bahkan sudah siap sebelum mengatakan ini padamu, dan aku tetap memilih Eren."

"Apa istimewanya Eren untukmu?" Levi meminum tehnya lagi. "Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang bayi dari rumah sakit. Aku yakin tidak akan sulit menemukannya."

Hanji tersenyum. Dia biarkan pertanyaan Levi menggantung, karena dia tahu Levi akan bicara lagi.

"Kau sudah menemui banyak anak dengan pekerjaanmu. Di antara semua bocah yang kau obati, apakah Eren berbeda?"

"Levi, sebelumnya maaf," Hanji berbicara lembut. "Kau bertanya begini karena ingin mengetahui alasanku saja atau kau memang tidak menginginkan Eren?"

"Bisa keduanya. Jawablah sebelum aku menghukummu."

Hanji tertawa lepas. "Aku memilih Eren karena ... entahlah. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa kugambarkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang langsung mengikatku padanya. Semua terjadi begitu saja ketika aku menolongnya. Mungkin ... karena dia memang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menjadi bagian hidupku?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak juga," geleng Hanji, sambil memutar cangkir tehnya tanpa maksud tertentu, "Saat aku melihat lama-lama pada Eren, aku seperti melihat sesuatu. Warna rambutnya, kupikir itu adalah warna rambut kita yang digabungkan. Matanya besar sepertiku, namun bibirnya mirip denganku. Kadang, kalau dia menatap sesuatu, dia bisa begitu yakin dan antusias, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri."

Levi terdiam.

"Satu hal lagi, Levi," tambah Hanji. "Saat aku menjaganya, dia terbangun tiba-tiba. Saat itu Mikasa sedang tidur, dan dia bercerita padaku bahwa dia bermimpi kehilangan Mikasa. Dia langsung menyatakan bahwa dia bertekad untuk melindungi Mikasa selalu ... dan sorot tajam matanya waktu itu ... benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu."

Levi memandang teh di dalam cangkirnya yang tinggal separuh. Air itu sangat tenang, setenang ekspresi Hanji. Wanita itu sepertinya lega setelah melepaskan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Apa yang dia lihat ketika itu, waktu dia ditinggalkan Hanji di ruangan Eren, sama dengan yang dipikirkan Hanji.

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya mengatakan 'ya' pada Hanji. Levi merasa tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menghalangi Hanji. Wanita itu sudah terlalu cerdas memikirkan semuanya bahkan sebelum mereka berdiskusi.

"Aku hargai kemantapanmu."

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Asal kau mau berjanji padaku."

"Apa itu, apa itu?" tanya Hanji tidak sabar.

"Satu, kau tidak boleh menyesali keputusan ini."

Hanji mengangguk cepat.

"Dua; kelak, kalau kita benar-benar memiliki anak kita sendiri, kau tidak boleh memihak salah satunya. Kau harus menyayangi keduanya sama rata. Meskipun Eren bukan anakmu yang sebenarnya, kau tidak boleh melukai perasaannya dengan membandingkannya dengan anakmu sendiri. Kau sudah bertekad untuk melakukan ini sedari awal, untuk menjadikan Eren sebagai anakmu. Jangan pernah kau mengkhianati janjimu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Siap, Kapten!"

Maka Hanji pun berdiri, memeluk Levi seerat yang dia bisa. "Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Levi!"

* * *

Sore itu begitu cerah, ketika Hanji dan Levi datang dengan banyak barang untuk disumbangkan ke panti.

"Mereka kelihatannya sangat senang, Dokter Levi, Dokter Hanji, terima kasih banyak untuk kemurahan hati Anda berdua dan kesediaannya untuk datang kembali ke sini," Lianne, salah satu pengasuh panti berbicara sambil tersenyum memandangi ruang tengah panti yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak, yang ceria, yang gembira mendapatkan mainan-mainan baru yang tadi dibagikan oleh Hanji.

Kedua orang yang berhadapan dengan Lianne di ruang kecil serupa kantor itu pun berpandangan sebentar. Levi mengangguk, dan Hanji rasa inilah saatnya untuk mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya.

(Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak sedang menguping, mengintip dari balik celah antara pintu dan tembok.)

"Mm, Nyonya Lianne," mulai Hanji, "Kami ... ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak dari panti asuhan ini."

Lianne kaget, tapi kemudian dia terlihat antusias.

"Kami akan mempersiapkan berkasnya, jangan khawatir, semua urusan yang berkaitan tentang itu kami yang akan menyelesaikannya."

"Senang sekali mendengarnya. Kami pihak panti selalu senang setiap kali mendengar ada pasangan yang ingin mengadopsi. Anak itu pasti akan hidup bahagia jika hidup dengan orang tua yang menyayanginya, di rumah yang nyaman dan terjaga. Apalagi kalau orang tuanya adalah pasangan dokter hebat yang dermawan seperti Dokter Hanji dan Dokter Levi ini."

Hanji tersenyum, sementara Levi tetap dingin seperti biasa, tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada.

"Jadi ... siapa anak yang beruntung itu?"

"Eren Yeager."

* * *

Mikasa berlari menuju kamar Eren. Dia tahu, anak itu sedang berada di sana tadi, dengan sebuah buku cerita yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan panti.

"Eren!"

Eren menoleh, wajahnya inosen. "Ada apa, Mikasa?"

Mikasa memanjat tempat tidur Eren, dia segera duduk di samping laki-laki itu sambil memegang ujung lengan baju Eren (lagi), dengan sangat erat. Matanya memandang Eren dengan sendu.

"Eren ..." ucapnya lirih. "Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Kening Eren mengerut, dia tampak tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Kita memang akan selalu sama-sama, 'kan, Mikasa? Ada apa?"

Tangan Mikasa luruh jatuh dengan lemas, kepalanya ditundukkan. "Jangan pergi, ya ..."

Eren masih belum mengerti.

**tbc.**

* * *

A/N: ... whoa bikin cerita marriage-life antara dua orang adult yang punya masalah internal ala orang dewasa itu ternyata menyenangkan ya ouo kita jadi bisa belajar juga heuheu

(adu makasih banget buat reviewer huhu aku baca ripyu kalian semua kok i love you all maaf gabisa balas satu-satu, lagi buru-buru T T)


End file.
